Un pasaje de avión y una corona
by Hina Vi Britannia
Summary: *-* adentro esta el summary y la histoia esta completa
1. Chapter 1

-Un pasaje de avión y una corona-

Una hermosa chica de 17 años. Ojos ámbares, cabello rosa hasta la cintura, tez blanca y con mucha personalidad. Esta descripción corresponde a Hinamori Amu la joven princesa de Inglaterra.

Por otra parte está un apuesto chico de 18 años, ojos azules como dos zafiros y cabello alborotado. Él es un joven de paso por Inglaterra en su viaje de estudios. Pero jamás imagino lo que ahí pasaría su nombre es…Tsukiyomi ikuto…

Ninguno de estos dos jóvenes se imaginaba lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Ahora ellos deberán tomar una decisión muy importante… ¿y tu?... ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a dar por amor?

Capitulo 1

9:00 A.m., 01 de octubre, otro aburrido día lleno de rutina, odiaba esa palabra "**RUTINA". **No era mi estilo, ser una princesa no es nada entretenido y menos cuando debo fingir ser alguien que no soy. Vestidos rosas, zapatillas de tacón eso no era lo mío pero debía fingir que todo eso me gustaba pero en el fondo lo odiaba, claro para cualquier chica ser una princesa es un sueño, claro lo que deben pensar todas en el momento de escuchar la palabra princesa es **"príncipe azul", **ingenuas… esto era un suplicio que no le deseaba a nadie. A mi hermana Ami parecía gustarle pero a mi simplemente no me hacia gracia.

OH, cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años y soy la princesa de Inglaterra OH Dios como odiaba eso de "Princesa"…

-Amu-sama- dijo mi sirvienta despertándome -Amu-sama ¡! Es hora de despertar, su prometido el duque Hotori Tadase la espera abajo-

"Hotori Tadase" escuche esas dos palabras y me levante de un salto, él era mi prometido y el hombre que yo amaba o eso creía ya que cuando lo veía me ponía nerviosa y me daban esas mariposas en el estomago como decía la gente.

-OK, ya bajo solo me bañare y cambiare de ropas dile que no me tardo- dije entrando al baño y abriendo la llave del agua caliente. Me metí a bañar, me habré demorado unos 15 minutos, me sequé y cepillé el cabello y me puse un vestido azul ajustado en la cintura y acampanado hacia abajo, tenía una cinta de color

Blanco en la cintura era sencillo pero me "gustaba" ósea en realidad no me gustaba pero era el mejor entre todos esos vestidos rosas llenos de vuelitos ese no era mi estilo ¿Qué acaso nadie entendía que esa ropa era horrenda? ¡Que no me gustaba!

Al parecer no. Me puse las zapatillas de tacón y bajé OH como odiaba vestirme así pero mi madre me obligaba.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras pude distinguir a Tadase en la sala de estar

-Hotori-san-dije algo emocionada

-Hinamori-san- contesto él acercándose a mí y besando mi mano con delicadeza

-¿Cómo ha estado la princesa más linda del mundo?-

-Pues ahora que lo veo estoy de maravilla-dije sonrojándome. Él sonrío levemente.- ¿y que lo trae por aquí?-pregunte curiosa

-Su madre me citó, tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes y vine a despedirme por otra parte-dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿despedirse?- pregunte no entendiendo

-es que tengo que viajar a Francia y estaré una semana fuera del país –

No pude evitar ponerme triste después de todo el hombre que yo amaba se iba no importaba si era 1 semana. 1 día o 1 hora lo extrañaría de todos modos

-OH~ que triste, sin duda será una semana poco placentera, lo extrañare mucho-dije sonrojándome nuevamente

-Tranquila solo es 1 semana, volveré pronto-dije él tomando mi mano y mirando mis ojos

-Eso espero- conteste desanimadamente

-Hotori-san- dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras

-Majestad- contesto él haciendo una reverencia

-Madre-dije yo haciendo una reverencia también

-Buenos días a ambos… Hotori-san vamos al estudio para conversar mejor- dijo ella encaminándose al estudio.

-detrás de usted majestad- dijo él siguiéndola

-Hasta pronto Hotori-san le dije mientras él se alejaba

-Nos vemos Hinamori-san-

Odiaba eso, cada momento que tenia a solas con Tadase era arruinado por alguien, es como si el destino no quisiera vernos juntos, ahora debería aguardar una semana completa sin él y ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos adecuadamente. Subí a mi habitación enojada. Estaba furiosa, me saque esas horrendas ropas y me puse una minifalda negra con vuelitos, una polera morada con una calavera en medio y me puse unas zapatillas negras. Así estaba mejor ya que con las otras ropas me sentía disfrazada.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 2 –

Me sentía atrapada, enjaulada, claustrofóbica, no me gustaba estar en el palacio me recordaba mi mala suerte de ser princesa ¿por qué dentro de todos los países y familias del mundo tenia que haber nacido ahí en Inglaterra y en una familia real? Eso era lo que penaba y nadie me sacaba de la idea en que yo era desdichada y no afortunada. No sé cuando pequeña me gustaba vestidos rosas, flores, bailes, todo eso me gustaba pero desde que murió mi padre ya nada de eso me atraía tal vez será porque en realidad no me sentía como una princesa, la única persona que me hacia sentir como una era mi padre y él ya no estaba. Unas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro al recordar a mi padre. No podía seguir ahí odiaba sentirme triste, tome mi bolso de manos y me escape del palacio. No me importo si tenia algo importante que hacer hoy simplemente no quería estar en ese lugar.

Camine un rato por las calles y llegue al parque, tenia hambre no había desayunado y ya eran las 2:30P.m. Fui y compre un helado me senté en una de las bancas del parque que ahí estaban y me dispuse a comer mi helado…

Cuando acabe de comérmelo me puse a mirar el cielo, era hermoso sin una sola nube completamente despejado y con un sol radiante me quede así un largo rato mire mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las 6:00P.m realmente el tiempo había volado, es que me sentía tan libre cuando no estaba en el palacio.

De pronto comencé a escuchar una hermosa melodía, parecía un violín sentí curiosidad así que fui en busca del autor de la preciosa tonada, atravesé unos arbustos y ahí estaba él un solitario chico tocando una bellísima tonada tenia los ojos y el cabello azul aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años era muy guapo debo de admitir. Iba a encaminarme hacia él pero de pronto sentí que me tapaban la boca, miré para atrás para ver que era y era un hombre queme había estado observando en el parque.

-Por ti me darán mucho dinero "princesita" – dijo él con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

Le mordí la mano y esté la retiro automáticamente me iba a disponer a correr cuando me tomo la mano, trate de zafarme pero él era más fuerte que yo, no veía escapatoria así que grite lo mas alto que pude

-AUXILIO ¡!- el hombre me volvió a tapar la boca, me alzo en sus brazos y por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, ¿qué iba a hacer ese hombre conmigo? ¿Violarme?, ¿venderme como esclava?, ¿maltratarme?, ¿qué?... o Dios mío no sabia nada pensé que moriría. De pronto la hermosa melodía se detuvo.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de bajarla? – dijo una seductora voz con tono desafiante

-No te metas en lo que no te importa niño-

-veras…el problema es que si me importa- dijo el hermoso chico acercándose entonces le pego un puñetazo al hombre, esté me soltó y me caí

-Maldito mocoso ¡!-dijo el hombre levantándose y golpeando al chico, esté le respondió con una serie de puñetazos y patadas hasta dejar al extraño tirado en el piso. En eso el hermoso chico agarro su violín y me tomo de la mano salimos corriendo, el hombre comenzó a correr detrás de nosotros, el joven corría muy ágilmente como si fuera un gato,

-corres muy lento ¡!- me dijo este

-lo siento no acostumbro correr- respondí, de pronto sentí como el chico me alzaba en sus brazos y seguía corriendo.

-Así está mejor- me dijo él con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Yo me sonroje ya que era muy lindo y no podía creer que me estuviera llevando en brazos. Luego de unos minutos perdimos de vista a aquel hombre que nos seguía. Él me bajo y se sentó en el piso a descansar, me senté con él porque realmente me sentía en shock.

-Gracias…-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquiera habría echo lo mismo- respondió el con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?- pregunte sonriéndole

-Tsukiyomi ikuto- contesto él estirándome su mano en señal de saludo –¿y tú?-

-Hinamori Amule conteste dándole mi mano –esto es raro, jamás me imagine conocer a alguien en este tipo de circunstancias-

-Si, yo tampoco pero en fin~ mucho gusto Amu-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Ahora que ya nos presentamos, me podrías decir ¿por qué ese hombre trato de secuestrarte?-

-Siendo muy sincera te contestare que no tengo la más minima idea-

-A pero que bien ¡!- dijo él riendo, yo también me reí. No sé me sentía extraña por primera vez en mi vida estaba hablando con alguien sin escuchar las palabras "princesa" o "su majestad" se sentía lindo hablar como una persona normal, desde ese momento decidí no contarle que era una princesa ya que me imaginaba que diría se le contra que yo era hija de la reina. Aquel chico me inspiraba un sentimiento extraño sentía que podía hablar tranquilamente y actuar como era yo en realidad, era un completo extraño del cual solo sabia su nombre…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3-

Estuvimos conversando un rato, fuimos a comprar algo que comer taiyaki de chocolate. Me contó que estaba cursando su último año de preparatoria así que estaba en su viaje de estudios eso quería decir que solo estaría 1 mes en Inglaterra. El tiempo empezó a volar y comenzó a oscurecer, mire la hora en mi celular y eran las 10:45P.m. Me exalté ya que en palacio seguro que se habían dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Ikuto-Kun, tengo que irme en mi casa deben estar preocupado- dije levantándome de mi asiento

-OK, pero…-

-¿pero?-pregunte

-no me gusta el "Kun", después de mi nombre-

-¿eh?...-dije algo desconcertada

-vamos Amu solo dime ikuto, no me gusta eso de "Ikuto-Kun"- dijo él imitando mi voz. Yo me reí ya que fue muy gracioso

-ok solo Ikuto me quedo completamente claro…ahora debo irme-

-está bien, te acompaño a tu casa- dijo levantándose del asiento

-eh… no es necesario- me puse algo nerviosa ya que sin duda se daría cuenta de quien soy si me acompañaba a mi casa y no creo que creyera que mi casa era la replica exacta del palacio…no de seguro no lo creería.

-claro que es necesario y ¿Qué hacemos si intentan secuestrarte otra vez?- me dijo levantando una ceja. Ahora comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, hasta que se me ocurrió algo…

-Umm... ya veo que no cederás, así que te propongo algo…-

-Te escucho…-

-compartamos un taxi yo pago, te paso a dejar a tu hotel y luego me voy a mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Umm… ok pero el taxi lo pagamos a medias-

-No es necesario, tengo suficiente para pagar-

-entonces no- dijo con una mirada amenazante

-¡Oh! Valla que eres terco-infle mis mejillas y el comenzó a reírse

-te ves muy graciosa cuando te enojas-dijo él riéndose a carcajadas

-¡Oh! Ya basta, me voy sola a casa-comencé a caminar él realmente me había echo enojar

-¡Espera!, solo fue una broma no te enojes-

-¡NO! Me voy sola a casa y es mi ultima palabra-me iba a disponer a cruzar la calle cuando me di cuenta de que venia un auto, pensé que iba a atropellarme pero entonces…

-¡Amu!-grito Ikuto, tomo mi mano y me jalo fuertemente hacia él, el auto paso de largo. Nuevamente me había salvado, caí encima de él y cuando levante mi mirada él me veía fijamente, estábamos muy cerca uno de otro a la vez yo me perdía en sus preciosos ojos… un momento, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Él solo es un extraño si eso era un lindo extraño además yo estaba enamorada de Tadase.

-¿Qué acaso eres tonta o solo quieres matarme de un para cardiaco?-me pregunto en un tono muy enojado

-perdón, perdón la verdad es que no sé en que estaba pensando -dije separándome rápidamente de él

-y con eso me demuestras que eres un peligro público así que con más razón te acompañare a tu casa-

-ya te di mi propuesta, tómala o déjala-

-Ok, Ok pero lo pagamos a medias-

-¿no me dejaras irme si no es así?-

-No, tú lo dijiste tómalo o déjalo pero de cualquier forma te acompañare a tu casa-

-está bien, lo pagaremos a medias, pero apurémonos-

Bueno tomamos un taxi y ya eran las 11:15P.m. Primero pasamos a su hotel y bajo del auto

-Bueno, un placer conocerte Amu-

-Igualmente ikuto- él iba a cerrar la puerta del auto pero se acordó de algo

-¡ah! Si… un consejo, trata de no salir sola a la calle te puede pasar algo-

-jaja muy gracioso-dije con un tono sarcástico, Él cerró la puerta del auto y se fue. Le dije al taxista que me llevara a palacio y llegue como a las 12:00P.m me metí por la ventana esperando que nadie notada mi ausencia, me puse el pijama y me dormí.

Gracias por los reviews se los agradezco ^^ seguiré la historia ya que me entusiasme con ella espero sigan leyéndola y dejándome sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas lo que ustedes quieran que ikuto las bendiga y que estén bien ;D 


	4. Chapter 4

-Capitulo 4-

Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde como a las 11:30A.m; extrañamente me sentía feliz, le pedí Sakura mi sirvienta que me llevara el desayuno a la cama, tarta de fresas y café con leche, comí todo tranquilamente y luego me di un baño, no acostumbraba cantar en la ducha pero por alguna desconocida razón esa mañana lo hice. Me puse unos jeans y una polera amarillo claro con un corazón rosa en medio, cepille largo rato mi cabello y me hice una coleta hacia el lado luego de todo eso baje.

En el comedor estaba mi madre tomando el te y leyendo el periódico, por otro lado Ami estaba jugando con su micrófono de fantasía. Salude a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días madre-ella no me contesto y siguió leyendo

-dije buenos días madre-le reitere pero ella seguía sin contestar

-madre ¿me podría explicar lo que le pasa?-ella quito los ojos del periódico y me miro con severidad.

-me sorprende que no sepas por que estoy disgustada-

-perdón pero que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo-

-¿nada malo?, ¿te parece poco haberte escapado todo el día de ayer?, sinceramente Amu no sé que hacer contigo, ¿como te hago entender que eres una princesa y hay cosas que no puedes hacer?-

-¡Oh, ya basta! Seré una princesa pero no precisamente por mi voluntad-empecé a levantar la voz-además también soy una persona y a veces necesito salir de este lugar, estoy harta de que no me dejes respirar, ni siquiera me puedo vestir como yo quiero sin que lo critiques, manejas mi vida entera, lo que como, con quien hablo, como me visto, ¡TODO! Es realmente increíble que no me dejes hacer nada por mi misma ¡estoy harta de todo esto!- me levante y golpee la mesa, entonces mi madre se levanto de si asiento y me dio una cachetada, eso si que no me lo esperaba ella me había golpeado y jamás lo había echo pero esta vez lo hizo y sin remordimiento alguno ese echo fue tan inesperado y sorprendente que Ami se quedo mirando impresionada y los sirvientes aun más.

-¡yo no te enseñe esos modales! Y baja tu tono de voz, que no se te olvide que soy tu madre… y como quieres que no controle tu vida si ni tú misma sabes lo que quieres ¡tan solo mírate!, pareces una plebeya así vestida, si no

tuvieras una diseñadora personal hace bastante tiempo que me hubieras dejado en vergüenza delante de todo mundo, de echo no puedo creer que me estés reprochando ese tipo de cosas. Si lo hago es por tu bien, porque te quiero. Si no te quisiera te dejaría decir lo que piensas, vestirte como quisieras y así harías el ridículo en frente de todos pero no lo permito justamente por tu bien y tú de la única forma que me lo pagas es así dándome disgustos y llevándome la contraria.- después que dijo eso me sentí pésimo en vez de apoyarme como madre hacia todo lo contrario siempre preocupándose de lo que dirá la gente eso me molestaba.

-¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡Tú no me quieres ¡ ¡ ni siquiera me conoces ! no sabes nada sobre mi, solo te importa lo que dirán los demás. Tú no eres como papá el si sabia lo que yo quería y me amaba de verdad, ¡tú, no! ¡Te odio!-las lagrimas corrían abundantemente por mi rostro quería salir de ahí, así que huí de ese lugar.

-Hinamori Amu, ¡ven aquí en este momento! Y discúlpate por tus palabras- no hice caso y seguí corriendo.

-¡Amu!-

Fui fuera del palacio no quería ver a mi madre ni nada que tuviera que ver con ese ambiente. Corrí largo rato con mis ojos empapados de lágrimas, hasta que al doblar en una esquina choqué con una persona.

-Perdón-dije limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos, entonces cuando levante mi mirada me di cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era…Ikuto…


	5. Chapter 5

-Capitulo 5-

-Ikuto…-las lagrimas no paraban de salir, me sentía pésimo

-Amu, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto él algo inquieto

-no, no te preocupes, no es nada- no quería hablar con nadie, así que seguí caminando pero de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Vamos Amu no llores, puedes contármelo y así te sentirás mejor-me susurro él en el oído, me sonroje en el instante.

-i…ikuto ¿qué estas haciendo?, no es correcto que me abraces en medio de la calle-

-¿Por qué no es correcto?-

-porque ¡no nos conocemos! Y porque es raro que dos desconocidos de abracen en la calle, así que ¡no actúes como si me conocieras!-me zafe de sus brazos y Salí corriendo.

Quería un paisaje tranquilo así que fui a la playa. Cuando estuve ahí me sentía mejor hasta había parado de llorar, la brisa golpeando mi rostro me hacia muy bien; me quite los zapatos, me arremangue el pantalón y me moje los pies en la orilla del mar. Quería gritar, escapar de mis problemas, quitarme la cabeza y patearla para así no enterarme de más nada en ese momento quería brazar a mi papá…pero no podía… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente estaba tan triste que nada conseguía consolarme.

-Las chicas lindas no deben llorar-

-¿Ah?- levante mi mirada y vi a ikuto parado frente a mi ofreciéndome un pañuelo para limpiar mis lagrimas.

-Vamos extraña, no llores- se acerco aun mas mi y me acaricio el rostro.

-pero…es que…yo-no pude mas y lo abrace, me acogió en sus brazos un completo desconocido el cual me presto su hombro para poder desahogar mi llanto sin siquiera conocerme. Él correspondió mi abrazo y me hizo cariño tiernamente en el cabello.

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Yo ya no puedo más, no sé que hacer para mantener a mi madre feliz hago todo lo posible para comportarme adecuadamente pero simplemente ya no puedo mas. No importa lo que yo haga ella jamás se sentirá orgullosa de mi, a veces pienso que me odia, en vez de apoyarme como madre solo se preocupa de lo que dirá el resto, no sé como explicarle que la vida que llevo no es para mi, ¡¿Cómo le hago saber que no me gusta?- seguí llorando y esta vez con mas ganas

-¿eso es todo? ¿Lloras porque tuviste una pelea con tu madre?-

-ella…ella me golpeo. Nunca lo había echo pero esta mañana…-

-¿Qué?, ¿ella te golpeo?-me separo bruscamente de él y puso una cara de seriedad.

Asentí, lo único que sentí fue una suave mano acariciando mi mejilla maltratada. Subí la mirada y esta vez s que estábamos cerca el uno del otro, mi vista se fijó en los seductores labios de aquel extraño, eran tan perfectos que me incitaban a besarlos. Pero me contuve. La masculina y seductora fragancia que provenía de aquella hermosa criatura hacia que el solo echo de suspirar cerca de él me diera ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

¡Pero que es lo que decía!... ¿qué era eso que ikuto me producía?... ¿seguridad? ¿Admiración? ¿Curiosidad? o ¿AMOR? No, no, no eso era imposible solo lo había visto una vez en mi vida acaso eso podría ser a lo que le llamaban "amor a primera vista". Pero lo que yo tenía entendido es que mi corazón pertenecía a Tadase, mi prometido. En ese momento solo supe que ese extraño revolvía mi corazón y me hacia experimentar un sentimiento nuevo cada minuto que estábamos juntos.

-Escucha Amu…los temas familiares no son mi especialidad pero te daré un consejo, si te sientes atrapada o no estas contenta con tu vida, debes buscar lo que a ti te gusta, nunca permitas que alguien controle tu vida es lo peor que puedes hacer. Tú eres dueña de tu tiempo, tus gustos, etc. Y nadie puede planificar algo que te corresponde solo a ti y a nadie más que a ti-

-Tienes razón, deberé hacérselo saber a mi madre después de todo es la verdad. Gracias ikuto-

Si supiera que en realidad no puedo hacer nada de eso.

Creía que me había resignado a la idea de no poder hacer lo que me gustaba ni nada de eso ya que era una princesa pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no, aun me seguía fastidiando el echo de que mi madre quisiera controlar mi vida y obligarme a hacer cosas que en realidad yo no quería hacer lo odiaba pero en cierto modo mi madre tenia razón hay cosas que no puedo hacer además el deber de una princesa y futura reina era velar por su pueblo aun en contra de su voluntad…

OH aquí se acaba el capitulo 5 espero q les guste en lo particular me gusta el 6 :Z amaran ikuto :$$ (aun más) gracias por los comentarios ^^ los agradezco. No olviden dejar los comentarios de este para ver que les pareció acepto de todo y sobretodo criticas constructivas xd ESPERO Q LA PASEN bien bien las quiero a todas por el simple echo de darse el tiempo e leer mi fic (L) q la pacen bien y sueños lindos ^^


	6. Chapter 6

-Capitulo 6-

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-si, gracias…ciento haberte gritado hace un momento, pero la verdad es que estaba enojada y para serte sincera…si somos unos completos desconocidos-

-pues, yo sé tu nombre y tú el Mio eso no nos hace tan desconocidos-

-si pero aun así, eso es lo único que sabemos del otro-

-bueno, si tanto te inquieta eso…Conozcámonos, puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta y yo responderé pero a la vez tú de veras hacer lo mismo. ¿OK?-

-está bien-

-bueno pues comienza-

-mmm… ¿Qué puede ser?... ¡ya sé! Dime ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-negro-

-¿época del año que más te guste?-

-Invierno-

-¿Cuándo cumples años?- (yo invente la fecha ya que no sé :P)

-el 5 de octubre-

-¡Oh wow! ¿Enserio?-

-si, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-pues porque yo estoy un día después, el 06 de octubre-

-Balla eso si que es coincidencia además ahora que l pienso falta muy poco para mi cumpleaños y para el tuyo-

-pues si- me quede pensativa ya que yo no quería pasar mi cumpleaños en casa además era muy extraño que estuviéramos de cumpleaños en esas fechas tan cercanas pero por alguna razón esa idea me agradaba así que se me ocurrió una idea…

-y dime ¿qué harás ese día? ¿Saldrás con tu novia?- con esa pregunta me quedo mirando fijamente, se me acerco y me susurro en el oído seductoramente…

-1. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo novia? Y 2. ¿Por qué la pregunta, acaso tú quisieras hacerme un regalo especial?-

Cuando susurro estas palabras de aquella forma tan seductora no pude evitar sonrojarme pero entonces él hizo algo que me sonrojo aun más que sus palabras…el mordió mi oreja…

-¡Ikuto! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-le reproche con mi cara completamente roja. Él se reía a carcajadas pero para mi no fue nada gracioso además ¿a qué se refería con eso de "regalo especial"?

-me hace mucha gracia tu cara cuando te enojas, sin duda es 1000 veces mejor que verte llorar-

-pues a mi no me hace gracia alguna, además aun no contestas mi pregunta-dije inflando mis mejillas.

-bueno, bueno te contestare… 1. No tengo novia. Ella me engaño con mi mejor amigo y me entere de eso una semana atrás así que la corte y 2. No haré nada para mi cumpleaños por la simple razón de que no tengo ganas-

-pues te diré que tu ex es una completa idiota-

-si y lo peor de todo es que como pasó hace tan poco tuve que venir a este mugroso viaje de estudios y mi amigo y mi ex están aquí-

-Que mal, ¿cómo se llamaba la tipa?-

-utau-

-¿y tu "amigo"?

-Kukai-

-Oh par de entupidos eso no se hace, si ella ya no te quería debería habértelo dicho y no engañarte-

-Bueno en fin eso ya pasó además como dicen por ahí "pasado pisado"-

-si… Ikuto…-

-Dime-

-no, olvídalo mejor no-

-pues ahora me lo dices-

-tranquilo si no es nada importante-

-bueno pues si no es nada importante dímelo-

-bueno… ¿qué te parece si pasamos tu cumpleaños juntos? Así podemos celebrar el tuyo y el mío al mismo tiempo-

Cuando dije esto Ikuto se alejo de mi con una cara de gatito asustado

-¿Ikuto Que ocurre?-

-yo sabia que querías algo de mí… niña pervertida-

-¡no es eso que piensas…mal pensado!... bueno si no quieres pues solo dime que no y ya esta-

-no, tranquila si era broma de echo creo que seria divertido. OK pasemos nuestros cumpleaños juntos-

-entonces es un trato-dije sonriéndole.

Me hacia feliz saber que pasaríamos una fecha tan importante juntos no sé porque pero me agradaba, si Ikuto me agradaba cada vez mas y sin duda el echo de estar con el me ponía feliz.

Bueno aquí acaba otro capitulo ^^ espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que me inspiran muchísimo y a las que ya lo hicieron pues muchas gracias y besos(K)


	7. Chapter 7

-Capitulo7-

Eran las 6:00P.m. Ikuto seguía haciéndome preguntas, bastante extrañas debo de admitir pero de igual forma me hacían gracia.

-bueno ahí te va otra pregunta, ¿Qué harías si estas en medio de una calle y en una de las esquinas esta tu mejor amiga siendo asaltada para luego ser violada y descuartizada mientras que en la otra esquina se encuentra el chico que te gusta con el que te vas a casar y tener muchos hijos apunto de suicidarse lanzándose al vacío desde un edificio de 30 pisos y al llegar al suelo tuviera una muerte segura…a quien salvarías?, y recuerda que solo puede salvar a uno de los dos-

-etto… ¿me podrías explicar que clase de preguntas son esas?-le pregunte riendo a carcajadas –además dudo que algo así ocurriera alguna vez-

-bueno yo creo que todo puede pasar en la vida, además te hago estas preguntas para saber tu forma de pensar, son bástate efectivas-

-¿me vas a decir que ahora te crees psicólogo?-

-No, no es eso. Tú solo limítate a responder-

-Ok, bueno ummm... déjame meditarlo un momento-

-está bien-

Balla tipos de preguntas que me hacia. Pero esta vez si que me había puesto en aprietos ¿qué haría en una situación así? ¿Salvaría rima? Mi mejor amiga o a…

Mientras pensaba en eso la imagen de Ikuto paso por mi mente, en vez de pensar automáticamente en tadase (el hombre que se suponía que yo amaba) estaba pensando en Ikuto ¡eso no podía ocurrir!, trate de pensar en la respuesta y olvidarme de aquello.

-Pues creo que salvaría a mi amiga, ella no esta eligiendo morir en cambio el "chico que me gusta" quiere suicidarse y esa es su opción que, no me interpondría en su decisión ya que por mucho que lo amara se nota al tiro que él no me corresponde de la misma manera porque quiere morir y sobretodo eso creo que la amistad es mas importante que el amor.

-grandiosa respuesta-

-¿algo más que quieras saber?-

-ummm... solo una cosa más-

-adelante pregúntame-

-bueno de hecho son 2 preguntas-

-solo dime y yo respondo-

-1. ¿Tienes novio? Y 2. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

Cuando me pregunto esto me quedo viendo fijamente y eso me ponía nerviosa. Tadase era mí prometido así que en si, si éramos novios yo lo amaba pero algo estaba ocurriendo en mi corazón y yo aun no sabia que era…Su otra pregunta fue que si creía en el amor a primera vista, bueno eso jamás lo había experimentado así que era difícil saber si creía o no y como dije, en esos momentos Ikuto me tenia completamente confundida ¿y si de verdad estaba enamorada de él? Eso probaba que el amor a primera vista si existía…pero…Oh Dios ya no sabia que pensar.

-ummm, pues…etto…no, no tengo novio y si creo en el amor a primera vista-

-bueno he terminado, no más preguntas para ti-

¡Oh rayos! ¡Entre en pánico! No supe que contestar y le mentí…

La verdad es que si tenia novio, más que eso era mi prometido y me casaría con él. Bueno ya no podía hacer nada después de todo a esas alturas ya le había mentido con la mitad de mi vida, una mentira mas o una menos no haría la diferencia además él se iría en un mes y yo ya no lo volvería a ver en unas semanas nos olvidaríamos uno al otro tampoco es como si fuera muy importante, no pretendía enamorarme de él así que eso estaba bien ¿qué importaba mentirle a un extraño?...

No quería mentirle pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, yo no quería que el supiera quien era yo, si el sabia quien era sin duda no seria igual y yo perdería a la única persona con la que puedo hablar y actuar con libertad a esas alturas Ikuto era él único que sabia como era mi verdadera personalidad.

Oh valla que era patética y me contradecía sola ¿Cómo podía pretender no perder a alguien que desde un principio jamás fue Mio?... sin embargo yo le seguía mintiendo a la única persona que me importaba y que no quería decepcionar…

-gracias por sus mensajes les prometo que de aquí en adelante se viene aun mas emocionante la historia ;) las quiero y dejen sus comentarios besos ^^


	8. Chapter 8

-Capitulo8-

Estuvimos juntos un buen rato, fuimos a un restaurante (pagado a medias claro está) luego fuimos al parque y nos quedamos ahí. Hacia frío pero no tanto así que disimule.

Cuando mire mi reloj ya eran pasada las 1 de la madrugada, no me alarme ya que no tenia prisa en volver a casa después de la pelea que tuvimos mi madre y yo.

-Dime Ikuto, ¿qué quisieras de regalo para tu cumpleaños?-

-pues no quiero nada-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero como no vas a querer nada?...vamos no seas tímido, pídeme lo que tú quieras no importa lo que sea solo dime y yo lo conseguiré-

-¿enserio?-

-¡ajam! Lo que tú quieras-

-bueno pues entonces….quiero un paseo en un globo aerostático… contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-ya sabes esos globos gigantes que funcionan con aire caliente…-

-¡Ikuto! No me refiero a eso, baboso, si sé lo que es un globo aerostático…me refiero a por qué quieres algo así-

-Bueno tú dijiste que te pidiera lo que quisiera sin importar lo que fuera y tú lo conseguirías… digamos que te quise poner en aprietos para ver como consigues darme ese regalo-

-¿así que todo esto es para fastidiarme y para ver si puedo conseguirlo?-

-ummm… bueno digamos que si y también porque creo que seria divertido siempre quise subirme a uno de esos-

-valla que eres inmaduro… pues ya veras que si puedo conseguirlo-eso dije pero ¿en realidad podría?

-ummm…eso quiero verlo-dijo sonriendo-¿y tú que quieres como regalo?-

-no tienes que darme algo, no es necesario además no necesito nada-

-pero si tú vas a darme un regalo es obvio que yo quiera hacer lo mismo-

-y yo te digo que no necesito nada-

-pero yo quiero hacerte un regalo- dijo mirándome seriamente

-Oh Dios, está bien si quieres regalarme algo hazlo pero tú tendrás que escogerlo-

-Oh no, soy realmente malo en hacer regalos. Mejor tú me dices que quieres y yo lo compro-

-pues así no tendría chiste-le dije guiñando un ojo

-¿así que también es una prueba? ¿Quieres ver si soy capaz de regalarte algo por mi mismo?-

-¿qué comes que adivinas?-le conteste sonriéndole

-Oh valla…bueno ahora ¿no crees que te deberías ir a tu casa? No es que no me guste estar contigo, es solo que De seguro que deben estar preocupados-dijo él levantándose de su asiento

Suspire y dije –si, tienes razón- de pronto estornude, ya no podía disimular ahora si hacia mucho frío.

-Amu ¿tienes frío?-

-bueno si, un poco…es que Salí tan rápido de mi casa que no alcance a ponerme un polerón-

-toma- se acerco a mí y me dio su polerón –no quiero que te resfríes-

-Gracias-me sonroje levemente. Él era tan amble y tan lindo. Desde que lo conocí se ha portado muy bien conmigo se ve que es un buen chico.

Bueno, me puse el polerón y nos encaminamos a tomar un taxi como el día anterior pasamos primero a su hotel y luego fui a mi "casa". Llegue alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada. Estaba cansada y tenía frío, me metí por la ventana ya que no quería meter ruido. Me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y me acosté.

Me puse a pensar en como rayos iba a conseguir un paseo en un globo aerostático Oh Dios las cosas que se le ocurrían a ese chico, creo que era más fácil que me pidiera un auto deportivo pero no, claro tenia que ser un paseo en globo aerostático valla ocurrencias… bueno en fin a pesar de eso me dormí ansiosa de que llegara el 05de octubre. El día del cumpleaños de Ikuto… me preguntaba que cosas pasarían…

Hola chicas aquí se acaba el capitulo 8 gracias por sus comentarios :P no se imaginan lo interesantes que se pondrán los capis :Z serán únicos xD sobretodo por Ikuto U_U espero que sigan leyendo como siempre si tienen algo que decir dejen sus comentarios ya que me inspiran mushisimo ^^ si quieren hablar conmigo mi msn esta en mi perfil bueno adiossss333


	9. Chapter 9

-Capitulo9-

Al día siguiente me desperté llena de energía, tenia que preparar todo para el5 de octubre, valla que me hacia feliz pensar en eso aunque aun no comprendía por qué. Me levante y primero que todo fui a donde mi madre a pedirle perdón después de todo creo que ella no merecía que le dijera esas cosas ya que es mi madre me guste o no. Cuando baje a desayunar mi madre ya estaba ahí sentada muy pensativa junto a Ami… Me senté y la mire fijamente.

-Madre… yo quería pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento el día de ayer. Me arrepiento de todo aquello que le dije-

-Amu, acepto tus disculpas…y quiero que sepas que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste… está claro que no es tu culpa si no de la adolescencia por la que estas pasando y es por eso que te portas de ese modo y me haces esos berrinches y a esto hay que agregarle el echo de haber perdido a tu padre así que quiero que sepas que te perdono y que te entiendo-

-Gracias madre- Conteste apretando la mandíbula, en verdad no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¡ella realmente es toda una ególatra! ¡No puedo creerlo!... bueno ya no importaba, a estas alturas yo ya conocía a mi madre y era más que obvio que ella jamás aceptaría que cometió un error…por otra parte, no me iba a poner a pelear con ella ahora ya que necesitaba permiso para salir el día de el cumpleaños de Ikuto. Con el tiempo aprendí a ser astuta con esas cosas.

-Madre, quería pedirle permiso para quedarme con Rima el día 05 de octubre-

-¿Mashiro Rima?-

-si, ella mi mejor amiga es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y queremos pasarnos el día juntas… ¿me Daria su permiso?-

-¡Oh claro! Talvez eso te ayude para despejarte un poco… claro que puedes ir-

-Gracias-Tenia el permiso, ahora necesitaba planificar el día. Desayune alegremente para después encargarme de eso-

Luego de desayunar fui a mi cuarto para ocuparme de todo. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Rima.

-Hola Rima, si soy yo Amu, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, bien pero te extraño mucho-

-yo también. Pronto nos veremos, justamente para eso te llamo y para… pedirte un favor-

-si, claro dime sabes que hago todo por mi mejor amiga-

-bueno es que…necesito quedarme a dormir en tu casa el día 5-

-¡Claro! Ningún problema pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué?-

-Rima dime porque piensas que hay alguna otra razón es solo que quiero estar contigo-

-Hinamori Amu te conozco demasiado para saber que esa no es la razón-

-bueno etto…es una larga historia…-

Hablamos un largo rato por teléfono y le conté todo respecto a Ikuto, ella se emociono muchísimo (no sé porque) y dijo que me ayudaría en todo. Ella era mi mejor amiga y siempre me ayudaba en todo, la quería mucho.

Luego de arreglar eso me puse a pensar en lo del famoso **GLOBO AEROSTÁTICO **valla problemon. Busque en la guía telefónica algún anuncio de ese tipo y… ¡BINGO! Había un chico que hacia ese tipo de cosas llame enseguida, no me fije en nada ni siquiera en el precio, obvio eso no importaba lo importante aquí era que Ikuto viera que si pude conseguir su regalo…Podría sonar orgulloso de mi parte si, lo aceptaba yo era muy orgullosa.

-¿Hola? ¿Tú eres el chico del anuncio en la guía telefónica?-

-si, soy yo-

-hola bueno tú hablas con Hinamori Amu-

-con… ¿la princesa?-

-si, con ella dejemos eso de lado, llamo porque necesito de tus servicios-

-lo que usted diga majestad-

-gracias, veras necesito un paseo en globo para el día 5 ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-claro, claro dalo por echo ¿puedo preguntar para que lo necesita?-

-pues un amigo esa de cumpleaños y digamos que quiero darle una sorpresa-

-Ok, Ok todo disponible-

-Ah y por favor ese día no se te pase por la mente llamarme princesa…o te arrepentirás-

Luego de eso tenia casi todo preparado y con 1 día de anticipación, Ikuto si que se sorprendería. Estaba muy ansiosa nos encontraríamos temprano, yo lo iría a buscar en mi auto, ser princesa después de todo tenia sus beneficios. Nos iríamos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde nos encontraríamos con el chico que nos daría el paseo en globo y el resto…es un secreto.

Después de tener todo listo nada mas debería esperar.

Los días que tuve que esperar fueron de lo peor aburridísimos llenos de reuniones, comidas, bailes…cosas de princesas pero debía hacerlo. Tengo que admitir que cuando no estaba con Ikuto eran aburridos y me recordaban lo rutinaria que era mi vida y como saben eso No me gusta pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz ya que mañana vería a Ikuto y pasaríamos todo el día junto…

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA aquí acaba otro capi espero que ls guste :P mañana empiesa lo bueno :P ya veran como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones y todo las quiero kisses :P


	10. Chapter 10

-Capitulo 10-

Había quedado con Ikuto a las 10:30 de la mañana, me costo mucho quedarme dormida esa noche ya que estaba muy ansiosa.

Para ser exacta me dormí a las 3:45 de la madrugada. Pero para mi sorpresa al día siguiente tuve un pequeño inconveniente… ¡me desperté a las **11:30**A.m ¡ ¡hace una hora que me debía haber encontrado con Ikuto! Cuando me levante lo primero que hice fue agarrar mi celular y… ¡TACHAN! 5 Llamadas perdidas de Ikuto. Marque su número y lo llame

-Hola Ikuto-

-Amu hace como una hora que te estoy llamando, ¡pensé que te había pasado algo! ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular?-

-etto~ perdón es que me quede dormida no me demoro espérame ya voy-

-Ok apresúrate-

-nos vemos- colgué el teléfono y me duche rápidamente, cepille mis dientes, me peine y me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones rojos, una polera amarilla y una chaquetita del mismo color de los pantalones. Me puse el celular en el bolsillo y tome las llaves de mi auto… Salí muy rápido mi madre estaba en l sala de estar hablando con la ama de llaves

-Buenos días madre… ¡ya me voy!-

-Hinamori Amu ven aquí en este instante-

-¿Si madre?-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-pero madre si le dije que hoy iba a pasar el día con Rima-

-cierto… pero si vas a ir donde ella vístete adecuadamente como vas a ir con esas ropas sube a tu cuanto y te cambias la ropa en este instante-

-Pero madre es que estoy atrasada y…-

-o te cambias de ropa o no va a ninguna parte-

-si madre ahora voy-

ODIABA esos berrinches que me hacia y esto me quitaba mucho tiempo no podía creer que me tendría que cambiar de ropay lo peor de todo es que si Ikuto me veía con esas ropas que me hacia vestir mi madre seguramente se reiría de mi bueno ni modo tendría que hacerlo si quería salir. Subí a mi habitación nuevamente y me puse un vestido color morado que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos unas zapatillas de tacón y una chaquetita corta me mire al espejo y definitivamente odiaba esa ropa así que metí la otra ropa en una mochila para cambiarme luego. Corrí hacia mi auto y me subí. Era bastante incómodo conducir con zapatos de tacón así que me los quite. Pare en una estación de gasolina y me cambie la ropa rápidamente, me mire al espejo y sonreí así esta mucho mejor.

Cuando llegue al hotel de Ikuto el se sorprendió mucho no podía creer que yo pudiera conducir.

-espera, espera esto tiene que ser una broma tú no tienes edad para conducir… ¿no me digas que robaste este auto?-

-claro que no, no seas tonto y sube-dije riendo.

Él subió al auto y yo me dispuse a conducir.

-feliz cumpleaños Ikuto-

-gracias…ahora dime algo-

-¿que se te ofrece?-

-¿estas segura de que no robaste este auto?-

-¡que no!-

-Ok pero no te enojes… ¿a donde me llevaras?-

-sorpresa-dije guiñando un ojo

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Ikuto se quedo boquiabierto al ver el famoso globo aerostático.

-Oh wow de verdad lo conseguiste-

-te dije que podía-

Nos bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con el chico que nos enseñaría como manejar el globo.

-buenos días…prin… Amu-san-

-Buenos días gracias por hacer esto por mí…disculpa ¿como te llamabas?-

-Thomas-

-bueno Thomas él es mi amigo del que te conté…-

-Oh mucho gusto…bueno voy a enseñarles como se hace-

Ikuto casi no podía hablar de la impresión de seguro hice que se tragara sus palabras. El chico nos enseño como se manejaba y Ikuto y yo nos subimos. De pronto el globo empezó a subir y subir fue entonces cuando yo recordé que le tenía pánico a las alturas. Me agarre a la camisa de Ikuto el cual iba manejando el globo.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?-

-Acabo de recordar que me dan pánico las alturas- Cuando dije eso Ikuto tomo mi mano y me acerco a él yo lo mire fijamente con un leve rubor en mis mejillas

-Tranquila Amu no dejare que nada te pase solo relájate-

Luego de un rato me calme y me fije en lo hermoso del paisaje a pesar de estar alto me encantaba la vista

-bueno aquí estamos arriba de un gran globo… si pude conseguirlo- dije presumiendo – ¿hay algo más que quieras pedirme? Ahora ves que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa.- 

-Umm…aun tengo mis dudas-

-bueno pídeme lo que quieras-

-quiero ir al palacio y conocer a la princesa-

-¿pa…para que quieres algo así?- No de todas las cosas del mundo eso ¿qué haría ahora?

-Pues tú me dijiste que te pidiera lo que quisiera-

-¡No, eso no!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues porque no, además en realidad tú no quieres algo así y la princesa esta muy ocupada para recibir a niños caprichosos como tú-

-caprichoso ¿yo?-

-si eso es lo que eres simplemente un caprichoso-

-mmm… bueno si tienes razón-dijo acercándose mucho a mi

-Ikuto… que pasa-

-es que en realidad si hay algo que quiero- cada vez más cerca de mí

-¿e…enserio? y ¿qué es?-

-yo… quisiera… besarte- dijo él con el rostro a solo unos centímetros del mío

-I…Ikuto-me sonroje intensamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa sentí sus labios posándose intensamente en los míos. ¿A quien quería engañar? Ikuto me gustaba y me gustaba mucho no me iba a resistir al beso ya que en el fondo yo sabia que también quería besarlo así que solo disfrute el momento. El beso era tierno y a la vez muy apasionado sentí a cada minuto su lengua jugando con la mía sentía como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, entonces el me abrazo por la cintura lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aun mas y deje escapar un leve gemido de mis labios, puse mis manos al rededor de su cuello y acaricie su cabello. Al principio no sabia que hacer ya que nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien pero debo admitir que Ikuto era un gran profesor al pasar los segundos el beso se fue intensificando hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿P…Por qué hiciste eso?-

-bueno la verdad es que ni yo mismo me lo explico pero…creo que me he enamorado de ti-

No pude decir nada no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo y como decirle que él tanbien me gustaba.

-Ikuto… Y…yo… es que… tú también me gustas- dije sonrojándome completamente y mirando la nada. Él me quedo mirando fijamente y sonrío

-me alegra saberlo- al decir esto levante mi mirada y lo vi nuevamente muy cerca de mi entonces nos besamos otra vez aun mas apasionadamente.

Cuando nos separamos el me tomo la mano y me abrazo

-como tu cumpliste con mi petición yo también hice lo mismo- al decir esto saco una cajita de su bolsillo la puso en frente de mis ojos. Para mis sorpresa era un relicario en forma de corazón, era precioso no podía creer que el dijera que era malo para hacer regalos ya que era realmente precioso.

-Ikuto… es… ¡es Hermoso!-

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo él tomando el collar y poniéndolo en mi cuello-Te queda maravilloso-

-gracias… ¿que foto podría poner dentro?-

-pues la que tú quieras-

-Ummm… ya sé- saque la cámara fotográfica de mi bolso y saque una foto de los dos.

-si que eres tierna- dijo él besándome nuevamente.

Hola bueno aquí acabo el capi 10 fue super improbisado ya que ayer se me olvido escribirlo :P pero en fin igual me gusta como quedo ^^ gracias por sus comentarios espero que le aya gustado el capi mandenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no a y tambien aki les dejare el link para que vean el collar que le regalo Ikuto a Amu… besitos 

./jm/img?s=MEC&f=5862578_&v=E


	11. Chapter 11

-Capitulo 11-

Luego de un rato bajamos del globo. Él quería tomar mi mano pero no lo deje ya que el chico que estaba ahí sabía quien era yo y si nos veía así podría armarse un gran lío. Nos subimos al auto nuevamente y no dirigimos a la segunda etapa por llamarlo de alguna forma, fuimos a un restaurante con vista al mar, cuando estuvimos allí escogimos una mesa en el segundo piso frente a un ventanal enorme. La vista era preciosa y la compañía ¡aun mas!.

Estaba feliz, demasiado, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así que casi había olvidado lo que significaba la palabra "felicidad".

Almorzamos placenteramente y luego fuimos a la playa. El paisaje era maravilloso un bello atardecer en frente del inmenso océano, Ikuto y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos besamos nuevamente. ¡Oh! Benditos labios, cada vez que Ikuto me besaba era de un modo diferente y miles de sentimientos alborotaban mi corazón. Era todo tan hermoso que deseaba con toda mi alma que se detuviera el tiempo y nos quedáramos así para siempre.

-Te quiero- me susurro al oído

Sonreí sin contestarle. Seguía preguntándome como era posible sentir tantas cosas hermosas por una persona que había conocido hace tan poquito. Él me demostró que el amor a primera vista si existía. Tanta felicidad no podía ser posible, era casi un sueño pero si solo fuera eso, por nada del mundo quería despertar…de pronto empecé a pensar en todo aquello que le estaba ocultando a Ikuto. Prácticamente él o sabia nada de mí ya que yo le mentí. Pero tengo miedo ¿Qué haría si yo le contara quien soy y me rechazara? No soportaría eso, él era una de as únicas personas que me importaban pero aun amándolo de esa forma sabia que tarde o temprano él se enteraría de todo.

Comenzaba a anochecer así que emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, cuando estuvimos afuera de el hotel de Ikuto no pude evitar ponerme triste ahora que todo esto era así de hermoso no quería separarme ni un momento de él.

-Amu ¿pasa algo malo?-

-ummm… no, es solo que pensaba en lo maravilloso que fue este día-

-Para mi también lo fue- de pronto el miro su reloj

-¿que pasa Ikuto?-

-Son las 12… feliz cumpleaños- dijo él y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa me beso, este fue el mejor beso de todos fue tan apasionado y a la vez tan tierno

-gracias- dije completamente sonrojada. Él abrió la puerta del auto para disponerse a bajar pero tome su mano desesperadamente, definitivamente no quería que se fuera presentía que en cuando el bajara todo mi sueño desaparecería y seria una patética "cenicienta".

-N-No quiero que te vallas-

-lo sé pero si no me voy ahora mi profesor se dará cuenta de verdad-

-pero…-

-bueno la única solución es que te quedes a dormir conmigo- dijo él con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-e…- me sonroje a mas no poder y no pude hacer nada apreté el acelerador a fondo y me fui de ahí-Hata mañana te quiero-

¡Rayos¡ ¿Cómo podía hacerme semejante proposición? Es un pervertido simplemente eso… un pervertido Mi pervertido a pesar de todo seguía estando muy feliz.

Cuando llegue a casa de rima entre despacito ya que era bastante tarde pero ella estaba despierta esperándome.

-Rima, perdón por llegar tan tarde es que se me fue el tiempo volando-

-No importa Amu…pero ahora… cuéntamelo todo ¡!


	12. Chapter 12

-Capitulo 12-

-Y entonces el presiono sus labios contra los míos y sentí como su lengua jugaba dentro de mi boca-

-¡Kyaaaaaa!... 1-2-3 me muero-

-Si, fue mágico lo juro-

-¿y él sabe que eres una princesa?-

-Etto… no-

-¿Cómo? ¿Me dices que es tu novio y no sabe que eres una princesa?-

-Es que, ¡no puedo contarle eso! Él es la primera persona que conozco que me quiero como soy y no por quien soy, simplemente no puedo decírselo ¿Qué hago si le digo y me rechaza? No podría soportar algo así- dije histérica solo de pensar que eso podía ocurrir.

-Pero Amu eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas y creo que no deberías mentirle… tarde o temprano el se enterara de todo y te aseguro que le dolerá mucho que le hallas mentido.-

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero perderlo…lo quiero demasiado.- le dije con una mirada baja. Era verdad pero no podía estaba segura de que si se lo digo el me rechazara y todo el bello sueño terminara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bueno en fin, tengo sueño durmamos…-dijo Rima entre bostezos.

-OK- apagamos la luz y nos dormimos en el momento que nuestras cabezas tocaron las almohadas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando escuche a Rima cantándome el "feliz cumpleaños". Cuando me senté en la cama ella estaba con una mini torta y una velita, eran muy lindas pedí mis 3deseos y sople.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga- dijo ella abrazándome

-Gracias-

-¿Cuales fueron tus 3 deseos?- pregunto curiosa

-si te digo no se cumplen-

-pero yo quería saber…-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero no se puede-le dije guiñándole un ojo, luego de aquella escena nos vestimos. Yo debía volver al palacio y ella debía salir

Me puse uno de aquellos vestidos de princesa y me subí al auto cuando de repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?-

-Happy birthday-

-¡Ikuto! Awwww…muchas gracias, pero ya me habías dicho de echo fuiste la primera persona que me dijo "feliz cumpleaños"-

-Lo sé pero solo quería una excusa para oír tu voz…-

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se acelero a 1000 por hora y me sonroje notablemente, el era tan lindo…

-G-gracias-

-¿Podré verte hoy?-

-No sé es que debo ir a ver a mi madre para ver que ocurrirá hoy…-

-Pero quiero verte-

-yo también quiero pero debo ir a ver a mi madre algo me hace pensar que sera un día bastante estresante.-

-Bueno está bien, pero apenas puedas zafarte de todo me llamas ¿si?-

-OK te amo cuídate 10000 besos-

-Igual-

Kyaaaaaa es tan lindo, me salaria de todo nada reimportaba yo solo queria estar con él. Cuando llegue a casa mi hermana vino corriendo hasta mi y me abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños onee-chan-

-Muchas gracias Ami- dije sonriendo -¿Dónde esta mamá?-

-En la sala de estar-

Me dirigí hacia alla y ahí estaba sentada en el sofa leyendo el periodico.

-Buenos días madre-dije besando su mejilla

-Buenos días hija- me contesto con indiferencia sin despegar los ojos del periódico.

-¿te ocurre algo?-pregunte extrañada

-No, nada…¿ya desayunaste?-

-no, ¿y ustedes?-

-Tampoco-

Después de esa fría conversación, desayunamos y yo subí a mi habitación… nos estuvimos mandando mensajes de texto todo el día con Ikuto era algo tierno yo simplemente me moría por verlo y besarlo. De la nada algo me saco de mis pensamientos sakura mi sirvienta siempre ella parecía disfrutar interferir entre mis pensamientos y yo.

-Princesa, su madre dice que valla al estudio ahora mismo-

-OK, dile que voy enseguida-

Baje las escaleras y fui hacia el estudio.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-pregunte curiosa cuando entre al estudio, antes de darme cuenta vi. que una persona estaba sentada era…¡TADASE!...¿ que hacia aquí? Se supone que debía volver el domingo.

-Tadase-kun-

-Hinamori-san-

Noooo… no podía estar pasando, se me había olvidado por completo que tenia con prometido llamado hotori tadase había olvidado completamente su existencia ¿Qué haré? El es mi prometido y yo…yo…yo amaba a otra persona esto no podía estar pasando no sé que hacer


	13. Chapter 13

-CAPITULO 13-

-Tadase-kun, ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que volvería el domingo-

-si, pero quise adelantar trabajo para poder estar con usted el dia de su cumpleaños-

-OH… que amable de su parte- dije con un tono bajo

-pero ¿que pasa Hinamori-san? ¿Que acaso no esta feliz de que yo este aquí?-

-no es eso, es que es inesperado y me sorprendió, solo eso pero no es que no este feliz-

-OH que alivio pensé que estaba enojada… por cierto le traje un presente-

-Tadase-kun no debió molestarse-

-No es molestia, me gusta consentir a mi prometida- me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardín, cuando estuvimos ahí veo ante bisojos un hermoso convertible azul eléctrico con una gran cinta de regalo era un auto hermoso, pero creo que no era necesario… cuando me acerque boquiabierta hacia el convertible veo que en su interior estaba lleno de rosas rojas era precioso pero no me hacia feliz…

-¿Qué le parece su regalo? Lo traje especialmente de Francia para usted-

-e-es hermoso, pero no era necesario yo ya tengo un auto, no debió haberse molestado-

-no, no es molestia ya le dije que haría todo por complacer a mi prometida además su auto ya esta viejo-

-¡p-pero si tan solo tiene 2 años!-

-bueno pero este es ultimo modelo- dijo sonriendo

-g-gracias- dije con una sonrisa falsa, la verdad es que no estaba feliz. No quería que tadase-kun me consintiera así, me hacia sentir horrible y lo era, no como el que es tan bueno y yole pagaba enamorándome de otra persona.

-ese no es solo su regalo, también este- después de decir eso saco una caja de terciopelo azul, cuando lo abrió en su interior había un collar con un enorme diamante en forma de estrella en medio a su lado unos pendientes que le combinaban, una pulsera y un anillo que le hacían juego.

Era todo un juego de joyería, era precioso pero no lo quería, no quería quitarme del cuello el collar con la foto de ikuto y mía, no quería reemplazarlo.

-G-gracias- dije boquiabierta –tadase-kun todo esto debió costarle un ojo de la cara enserio que no era necesario-

-Claro que si era necesario y quería hacerlo depuse de todo 18 años se cumplen solo una vez e la vida… quiero que ocupes las joyas esta noche en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- Dijo mirándome seductoramente…cuando me miraba por mi mente se pasaron todos esos sentimientos que tuve hacia él hace menos de una semana. Era extraño haber estado toda una vida enamorada de tadase-kun de pronto llega un completo extraño y alborota y desordena cada sentimiento dentro de mi haciendo que de un día para el otro lo amara mas que a mi vida.

Era extraño mirarlo a lo ojos, esos profundos ojos que me derretían en el pasado, de pronto me di cuenta que estábamos completamente solos, normalmente cuando eso ocurría alguien llegaba e inmediatamente nos interrumpía, recuerdo lo mucho que me enojaba eso…cuando lo quería hubiera matado por un momento así pero ahora se me hacia incomodo.

-Hinamori-san…-dijo el susurrando muy cerca de mis labios

-¿Q-que?- respondí paralizada

-¿Puedo besarla?-

-p-pero no seria correcto-

-tómelo como otro regalo de cumpleaños-

Al decir esto me quede helada, él ¡me beso! Poso sus labios en los míos, sus manos calidas abrazaron mi cintura y yo inconscientemente pase mismazos alrededor de su cuello, era tan dulce y apasionado…Pensé en ikuto pero luego tadase se paso por mi mente… luego de sorprenderme, no sé en que momento empecé a disfrutar el beso…

Toda mi vida enamorada de él, nunca solos y cuando yo por fin creía que amaba a otra persona ¡él me besa! En ese momento me di cuenta que Dios me odiaba…no sé que hacer es impresionante el revoltijo de pensamientos que había en mi cabeza. Ikuto, quería estar con él yo lo amaba y aun así estaba besando a otro hombre el cual era mi prometido ¿que haría ahora? Estoy realmente confundida ¿el extraño estudiante de paso por Inglaterra? o ¿mi prometido de toda la vida?...¡MALDITA CONFUCIÓN!

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 13… quiero comenzar pidiendo perdón a todas las chicas que leen el fic lo siento por no haber actualizado pero enserio he tenido muy ocupados los días desde que volví al colegio estoy estresada y no había podido escribirles un capitulo decente xD (espero que este lo sea) estaba esperando el aire de inspiración… las buenas noticias es que llego y me permitio escribir hasta el capitulo 18 :P me quedaron buenos los capis con harto suspenso (no es por presumir lo digo por las opiniones de las personas que ya los leyeron) desde aquí los capítulos se empiezan a poner aun mas interesantes lo prometo… bueno debo contarles que otros de mis grandes problemas es que mi computador ha muerto x_x debo esperan a que lo arreglen o que mi hermanito se haga el amable y me regale uno nuevo X3 (es lo mas probable xd) bueno si puedo actualizare los días miércoles porque me dejan ocupar los PC del colegio ese día xd bueno agradezco su comprensión y espero que signan leyendo mi fic o se arrepentirán xD por que de verdad esta buenos los capítulos ya eso dejen reviwss para saber lo que piensa pliss con cariño y amor Hina-chan :P besos besos besos +3+_


	14. Chapter 14

-CAPITULO 14-

Cuando nos separamos unas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, me sentía horrible, la peor persona del mundo, engañando a dos personas deliberadamente sin duda no había ninguna persona tan mala como yo…no merecía el amor de ikuto y el de tadase menos aun… no pude soportarlo mas huí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, no podía ser que fuera tan mala con dos personas que me amaban…!ya basta¡ acabaría con toda esta farsa lo mas pronto posible. No debía, no podía y no quería seguir engañando a todos Ikuto se merecía a alguien mejor que yo se merecía a alguien honesto y bueno al igual que él y no a una persona como yo que lo único que hacia era mentirle egoístamente para sentirse mejor…me quedaría con tadase, claro si es que me aceptaba después de contarle lo de ikuto. Ya no quería mas mentiras, tadase me amaba y supongo que después de un tiempo me volvería a enamorar de él.

Luego de llorar y pensar tanto, me dormí, me sentía mucho mejor en mi sueños que en la realidad… quería dormir y simplemente no despertar nunca más y así escapar de todos mis problemas era una cobarde y lo admitía…pero después de todo era una estupida… algo me despertó y me alejo de aquel mundo en el que todo era perfecto y lleno de felicidad…sakura… siempre la misma persona interrumpiéndome…

-señorita, debe despertarse y alistarse para su fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¡No quiero¡- dije capándome la cara con las sabanas

-señorita se lo ruego, es una orden se su madre-

-OK, OK- me levante de mala gana y vi el vestido para mi fiesta era de color gris de tope con una cinta de gasa color blanca en la cintura, acampanado hacia abajo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, en la parte inferior tenia tableados con un fondo blanco, zapatos bajos con un lentejuelas plateadas todo por cortesía de mi diseñadora personal emily helena evans push (xd el vestido lo saque de la imaginación de una de mis mejores amigas por eso el nombre xd). Me vestí y me arreglaron el pelo con una coleta en la mitad del pelo y el resto con ondulaciones.

Mire mi cuello y en el, el collar que me había regalado ikuto, no quería quitármelo pero supongo que me tendría que empezar a acostumbrar al hecho de que el bello sueño había acabado, fue lindo pero sin duda acabaría… Me quite el collar y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Me puse el juego de joyas que me había regalado mi prometido y en mi cabeza una tiara ( una tiara es como una corona pero mas pequeñas las usan las princesas xd acotación por si alguien no sabia lo que era) que indicaba lo que era…una princesa… que ese día cumplía sus 18 años y tenia que empezar a madurar y ser realista, darse cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales.

Por un leve instante sentí envidia de mi pequeña hermana Ami, tan joven… sin tener ningún problema y viviendo tan comodonamente si, la envidie. Por un momento quise volver a ser una niña que jugaba con su padre… que creía en las hadas y en los príncipes azules. Que triste era pensar en todo aquello, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. La seque. Debía madurar y asumir mis errores.

En mi cabeza yacía la tiara y sentía que ejercía un peso sobre mi cuerpo tanta responsabilidad en mi hombros no sé de donde sacaba fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Quisiera sacármela y tirarla lejos pero era como si estuviese dibujada sobre mi cabeza sin ninguna posibilidad de borrarla. Me levante del tocador y camine con valor hacia la puerta tadase-kun estaba esperándome en la puerta para que entráramos juntos al salón. Bestia un terno blanco con una rosa roja en el bolsillo izquierdo.

-Hinamori-san…te ves realmente preciosa- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando mi mano. Asentí sin decir nada, él me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome.

Ambos tras la puerta de entrada al salón. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a caer de tanto dolor… pero como dicen por ahí "el show debe continuar"… las puertas de abrían con lentitud y mi celular sonó, era un mensaje… de ikuto. " a la mas hermosa de las flores que cautivo el corazón de un simple hombre sin mas razones para vivir que una hermosa tonada de violín. Gracias por existir… ikuto." Luego de leer eso y con las puertas del salón totalmente abiertas, cientos de ojos mirándome fijándose en cada movimiento que yo hacia y mi corazón comprimido en el pecho desgarrándose, gritando que esto no era lo que yo quería. Era imposible contener las lagrimas… fije mi vista en un hombre que estaba entre el publico él era…era…

^^ _Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo xd perdón no me odien si las dejo con la duda :O pero es necesario el suspenso en una historia eso la hace muuy interesante quiero advertirles que es quien menos se imaginan :A jajá jajá quédense con la duda un ratito ;) comentarios, amenazas, declaraciones :$ en los reviws xd besos mis niñas les agradezco mucho que lean m fic las quiero :3_


	15. Chapter 15

-CAPITULO 15-

Era…era ¿mi padre?... ¡no podía ser! el estaba muerto, no podía estar ahí.

Trate de guardar la compostura y comportarme, quería seguir caminando pero mis piernas reaccionaban con dificultad. Los aplausos, los murmullos, la gente todo me estaba aturdiendo, me sentía mareada, tan confundida. Era imposible que el estuviera ahí. No, No, No ¡simplemente no podía ser! a su lado había alguien, era una chica mas o menos de mi edad… ¿Quién podría ser?

-Hinamori-san, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada, es que todo esta tan bello que me emociona- de pronto mi madre se acerco al balcón y comenzó a hablar

-Queridos invitados agradezco mucho que hallas asistido al décimo octavo cumpleaños de mi hija Amu, espero que se diviertan y por favor disfruten la fiesta… ¿Algo que agregar Amu?-

-n-no solo reiterarles mi inmensa gratitud al asistir hoy a mi fiesta, un día sin duda mi importante para mi- luego de decir eso los invitados aplaudieron.

No porque le haya gustado mi discurso sino simplemente por el echo de ser una princesa de alguna forma sentía desprecio por aquellas personas yo podría escupirles en la cara insultarlos pero ellos jamás me dirán nada nunca se negaran a ninguna de las cosas que les diga los despreciaba por ser tan hipócritas y por no ser capaz de decir lo que realmente piensan.

La luz bajo levemente y comenzó un vals. Tadase me hizo una reverencia y me invito a bailar, no tenia muchas ganas pero debía hacerlo. Bajamos a la pista de baile y de pronto hubo una luz enfocada solo en nosotros dos.

Cuando era pequeña solía ser pésima bailando pero papa me ayudaba, siempre pisaba sus pies pero el jamás se quejaba, solo sonreía amablemente a veces pensaba que esa sonrisa era para ocultar su dolor. Cuando murió todo en mi mundo se tiño de color negro no quise volver a bailar con nadie. Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, papa y muchos de los invitados estaban esperando que lo hiciera bien. Tadase puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura y con la derecha me tomo la mano y comenzamos a bailar, me deje llevar por tadase el cual me susurraba cosas hermosas en el oído. Deje de tomar en cuenta lo que me decía ya que mi mente estaba repleta de preguntas… ¿Por qué papa esta allí? ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué yo creía que el había muerto? ¿Por qué se fue?... ¿por que? No comprendía nada solo quería llorar solo un "por que" ocupaba mi mente ahora. De pronto algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos un hombre quería bailar conmigo. Era papa, Tadase me cedió a el mientras yo me movía como una verdadera marioneta, Tadase se fue a bailar con la chica que bailaba con mi padre.

Comenzamos a bailar y mi cuerpo se movía solo, como una pluma, era realmente extraño e incomodo hasta que hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija…-

Al escuchar esa palabra"hija" las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, no me salía la voz estaba feliz, confusa y muy, muy dolida con el. No se como pero logre hablar.

-P-papa, ¿por que?-

-¿Por que? ¿Que?-

-¡No juegues conmigo!- dije enojada subiendo el tono de voz

-shhhhh, baja la voz, tu madre no sabe que estoy aquí-

-¿Por qué?- dije bajando el tono y mi mirada

-Te lo explicare cuando acabe la fiesta, por ahora déjame disfrutar un poco mas de ti- dijo abrazándome calidamente contra el.

Acepte eso, después de todo estaba feliz, a pesar de las dudas, las preguntas en mi mente apresar de todo aquello yo estaba feliz de saber que estaba vivo y que aun podía abrazarlo. Cuantas veces había soñado que mi padre volvía a la vida y por fin mi sueño se hacia realidad aunque no supiera como podía ser posible estaba feliz al fin y al cabo.

La fiesta continúo y mi curiosidad crecía con el transcurso de esta hasta el punto de querer con toda mi alma que esa fiesta terminara.

La noche se me hizo interminable hasta que por fin todo acabo, cuando me iba a disponer a ir a la terraza tadase quería conversar conmigo. Me safe de el con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansada y que dejáramos la conversación para mañana .Agradezco al cielo que haya funcionado.

Fui a la terraza dispuesta a aclarar mis dudas, estaba tan contenta pensaba en que todo seria como antes que compartiríamos sueños y sonrisas juntos otra vez que me consolaría cuando se enterara sobre lo de ikuto me aconsejaría con todo lo que debía hacer solo seriamos el y yo ya que dudo que pudiera contárselo a ami aun todo seria perfecto yo podría volver a ser feliz y con su ayuda superaría toda la tristeza. Papa, mi papito mi amigo mi confidente la persona que siempre me ayudo, la primera persona que siempre me quiso como era la que nunca dudo en defenderme de los retos de mi madre la que apoyaba todas mis decisiones permitía todas mis locuras esa persona a la que yo admiraba y amaba papa, mi papa lo amaba mas que a nadie y pensar en lo feliz que seriamos solo nosotros dos hasta podría pedirle que me llevara con el si, solo el y yo y por fin le diría adiós a la realeza y podría vivir como una persona común y corriente tal vez hasta me podría casar con ikuto. Pensar en eso me hacia tan feliz tanto que me reía sola.

Cuando llegue al jardín trasero vi a mi padre sentado en una d las bancas de mármol que hay habían a su lado estaba la chica que lo acompañaba me preguntaba quien era aquella chica. Ella despertaba curiosidad en mi tenia algo que me parecía familiar…

Bueno chicas aquí acaba el capitulo 15 pido mil perdones por el error que cometí la vez pasada cuando subí el capitulo 9 mas de 1 ves perdón no me había fijado pero ya lo arregle (: espero que les haya gustado háganmelo saber quiero su opinión deben saber que me son muy útiles sus opiniones ya que sin ustedes yo no estaría escribiendo este fic las quiero mucho y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic con mucho amor se despide HINA-CHAN espero que estén súper las amo besitos *3*


	16. Chapter 16

-Capitulo 16-

-Padre…ya estoy aquí-dije cuando estuve frente a el.

La verdad es que la chica que estaba a su lado me ponía nerviosa me molestaba su presencia…quería estar sola y hablar con papa pero al parecer el no capto la idea y deliberadamente se quedo sentada ahí.

-si hija ya veo…vamos siéntate para que podamos hablar mas a gusto-

Me empezó a molestar esto de andar con tantos rodeos.

-no, estoy bien y si quieres que hablemos mas a gusto seria correcto que le dijeras a esta señorita que se fuera-dije con un tono bastante antipático…pero de verdad me estaba fastidiando su forma de tomar la situación.

-Amu, vamos esa no es forma de tratar a la gente, yo no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso-

-Quizás no lo recuerdas porque te fuiste… me abandonaste y nunca jamás te volviste a preocupar de saber algo de tu hija que sufrió todos estos años pensando que su padre había muerto…Además la trato como se me de la gana que yo sepa ella no es nadie que merezca mi respeto-

-Tienes razón, me fui, pero no digas nada hasta saber mis motivos para haberlo hecho… y comenzare diciendo que te equivocas al pensar que ella no merece tu respeto…-

-¿y eso porque seria?-

-Amu…ella es Hinamori Yuuki, tu hermana gemela…-

Cuando dijo esto creo que mi corazón hizo una explosión y se rompió en miles de pedacitos. Eso no podía ser… ¿tenia una hermana gemela?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?, ¿mi padre me había abandonado para estar con ella?... miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, mire con odio a que ella extraña y descubrí por fin lo que me inquietaba ella era exactamente igual a mi, los mismos ojos l mismo cabello el mismo tono de piel la misma sangre, los mismo padres…Gran odio dentro de mi comenzó a acumularse era horrible, sentía odio por aquella extraña que me había arrebatado a mi padre de mi lado. La única persona que me amaba con la que era feliz, me la arrebato sin piedad alguna, la odiaba, la odiaba sentía que quería llorar sentía las lagrimas empujar para poder salir de mis ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿esto es una broma cierto? ¿Me vas a decir que tengo una hermana gemela y que me abandonaste porque la querías más a ella que a mí? ¿Quieres decir que Ami y yo no éramos tan valiosas como ella? ¿Qué no valía la pena estar con nosotras y simplemente nos reemplazaste como cuando se muero un perro?... ¡Todos estos años llorando por ti! Por la única persona que me hacia Sentir como una verdadera princesa, como alguien único, todos estos años llorando por un padre que jamás estuvo muerto ¿solo fue que se había aburrido de mi!-

-¡Hija, no¡ no es eso, yo te amo, eres la luz de mis ojos al igual que Ami pero comprende en esos momentos ella me necesitaba mucho mas que ustedes ella estaba sola sin nadie que la protegiera en cambio ustedes estabas aquí tenían a su madre y miles de sirvientes que los entendían ustedes estaban felices ella no…-

-¡Que sabes tu si yo era feliz o no! ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi felicidad!-grite enojada

-Amu… no seas injusta deja que te explique luego puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras-

Guarde silencio ya que me producía curiosidad de lo que me iba a inventar.

-Mira una noche estaba platicando con sakura ella estaba muy inquieta y le pregunte que le pasaba… ella me dijo que había un secreto que la atormentaba… me contó que el día de tu nacimiento no habías sido hija única que habían nacido gemelas. Yo de esto no tenia idea me dijo que tu madre había mandado a deshacerse de una de ustedes ya que yuuki venia con una extraña enfermedad y los médicos dijeron que no viviría mas aya de los 15 años me inquiete mucho cuando me contó esto ya que no sabia si creer o no ella me dio una dirección para que yo comprobara que lo que decía era cierto… Al día siguiente decidí ir a cerciorarme de que eso era verdad cuando llegue me di cuenta de que era un hogar para menores en ese lugar había una extraña pequeña que era idénticamente a ti tenia una expresión de soledad en su rostro los otros niños jugaban y ella miraba por la venta ya que había nacido con una salud muy delicada así que no podía estar con los otros niños me acerque a ella y conversamos un rato. Dentro de unos minutos me había dado cuenta de que todo aquello era verdad para estar aun mas seguros decidí hacerme el examen de ADN y Salio positivo no podía hablar con tu madre ya que sabia que jamás aceptaría que eso era verdad así que decidí hacerme pasar por muerto y adoptar a yuuki ya que no podía dejarla a su suerte…-

-¡Claro a ella no pero a mi si!, no te creo nada, ¡mas y mas mentiras simplemente!... ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!-grite completamente histérica con lagrimas en mis ojos que no paraban de salir

-Amu, es verdad yo vi los exámenes nosotras somos hermanas-

-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida tu no eres mi hermana eres una estupida una maldita estupida que me arrebato todo lo que me hacia feliz no te atrevas a insinuar siquiera que tenemos la misma sangre- dije enojada y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Amu!-grito mi padre y me dio una cachetada a mí también

-Nunca, nunca lo habías echo… jamás me habías golpeado… yo, yo no puedo simplemente no puedo perdonarla- dije con la mirada baja

No podía perdonarla ni a mi padre tampoco… el me había abandonado y ella me lo había arrebatado los odie, los odie. No quería volver a verlos en mi vida. Salí de allí ya que no soportaba ver sus caras y las mentiras. Quería morir no me importaba nada ya que nada valía la pena…tome mi auto saque las malditas flores de su interior cortándome las manos con sus espinas al arrojarlas al suelo encendí el auto y me huí lo mas rápido y lejos que puede…

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 16 espero que les haya gustado xd apuestoa que nadie se esperaba eso muahahha como simere muchas gracias por los reviws espero que esten todas bien y que me perdonen por no actualizar muy a menudo xd las amo con todo mi corazon bueno djenme reviws aunquesea pequño las amo nos vemos ne el prox capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

-CAPITULO 17-

_Hola mis niñas queridas *O* bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 17 tan esperado xde espero que les guste 7w7 aunque algo me hace pensar que me odiaran O: pero yo se que después me perdonaran (6)_

_Perdón por la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo u.u la mayoría del tiempo no tengo tiempo xde… bueno mas adelante creo que todas entenderán porque lo de la hermana gemela (; por ahora no diré nada mas solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviws con sus opiniones….ya saben que me inspiro xde D: ADIOS, con amor Hina-chan_

Las lagrimas no dejabas de salir…no podía asimilar nada de lo que había ocurrido…me negaba al echo de tener una gemela que había robado a mi padre por tantos años.

-¡La odio! ¡La odio!-grite para mi misma llorando desconsoladamente, en mi pecho algo dolía, eran los restos del corazón que alguna vez existió y que ahora simplemente eran pedazos rotos, ¡el dolor era tan insoportable!... pensé en como una mentira podía dañar a tanta gente, y es justamente lo que estaba haciendo yo, yo estaba engañando a ikuto, no había justificación para ello…Pero lo necesitaba, en esos momentos mi alma pedía a gritos verlo así que decidí ir al hotel en donde se hospedaba. Quería estar con el.

Cuando llegue estacione el auto y subí a la recepción, ahí había una chica encargada.

-Disculpe, ¿la habitación de tsukiyomi ikuto?-pregunte con la poco fuerza para hablar que me iba quedando.

-Habitación 203 señorita-

-g-gracias-dije con el rostro empapado en lagrimas…camine despacio hasta que estuve en frente de su habitación. Se escuchaba la voz de una chica dentro…

-Vamos ikuto, sabes que te amo-

Abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a una chica con el pelo rubio y largo… ellos…ellos ¡se estaban besando! Justo en frente de mis ojos esa chica estaba besando a MI ikuto…

-¡NO!, ¡ya basta!- grite histérica con las lagrimas saliendo sin parar de mi rostro

-¡Amu!...esto no es l que parece…-

-¿eh?, ¿Quién es esta chica ikuto? Nos interrumpió sin siquiera tocar la puerta-dijo aquella chica abrazándolo

-¡suéltame utau¡… Amu te juro que esto no es lo que parece-

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?, ¿que te estas besando con ella?... ¡ni siquiera eres capaz de asumirlo! ¡Los vi!, como te atreves a decir "no es lo que parece"-gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Amu… déjame explicarte-

-¡NO¡ ya basta…Mi error enamorarme de un extraño, al parecer todo fue un error ¡Te odio! Soy una estupida en creer en gente como tu, ¡todos siempre terminan mintiéndome! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca mas!- metí mi mando dentro del bolsillo de mi vestido y saque el collar que me había regalado

-¡no quiero jamás nunca volver a creer en alguien! ¡Te odio!- dije con un grito arrojándole el collar a la cara

-¡Amu!-dijo el tomando mi mano tratando de detenerme –enserio que todo es un malentendido yo te amo de verdad-

-¡ja!-dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa ladeada en mi rostro –lo mismo decía mi padre y aun así me mintió… ya deja de fingir que ya no es necesario-

-Amu o te estoy mintiendo…yo te…-

-¡Cállate!-exigí. Antes de que terminara de habla le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas –no te atrevas a decir que me amas ¡eres un mentiroso!- luego de eso Salí corriendo hacia mi auto cuando llegue me subí dentro, baje todos os seguros y me encerré.

Ikuto corría detrás de mi pero era inútil, me tape los oídos ya no quería escuchar nada… ikuto golpeaba el vidrio del auto y yo simplemente no quería oírlo, prendí el radio del auto y lo puse a todo volumen no quería escuchar….

Quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer del mundo, si desaparecer de este infierno de mentiras y engaños no quería escuchar nada ni a nadie.

Prendí el auto y pise el acelerador a fondo, dejando atrás de mi el amor que sentía por aquel extraño que esa noche había terminado de destruir los pedazos de mi corazón.

Mi pecho se sentía liviano y vació….en ese momento me di cuenta que mi corazón había desparecido… se esfumo, ya no estaba, simplemente cenizas de el…

Conduje hasta la playa, el único lugar tranquilo en aquel infierno, baje del auto y me quite los zapatos para ese momento estaba echa toda un desastre. Todas despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar, pero eso ya no tenia importancia, simplemente me tenia sin cuidado.

Mire al horizonte y la eterna oscuridad de la noche…era igual que mi cabeza en ese instante todo se fue a color negro en mi vida.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué?-grite una y mil veces hacia el mar pero nadie nunca me lo respondió… que obvio… ya no tenia sentido nada en mi vida, ninguna razón a la que aferrarme para seguir viva. Mi celular sonó, era un nuevo mensaje de ikuto

"Amu ¿Dónde estas? Necesito explicarte todo". Apreté el teléfono fuertemente en mi mano y lo arroje al mar.

-¡MENTIROSO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas –mentiroso- las lagrimas seguían saliendo. Ya no quería vivir no podía. Solo quería dormir y estar en mis sueños, en aquel lugar donde nunca me sentía triste, en aquel lugar donde todo siempre era perfecto.


	18. Chapter 18

-CAPITULO 18-

*w* ola mis niñas preciosas ¿como andan? Espero que bien xde bueno perdónenme por la tardanza pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer -_-U

Y ahora se vienen los exámenes finales que decidirán si paso de curso o no xde así que como comprenderán tendré que estudiar mucho u.u bueno la verdad que con este capitulo si que me odiara n.n perdón xde pero saben que todo tiene su recompensa después (Y) bueno ya no molesto mas aquí les dejo el tan esperado capitulo 18 :P déjenme sus reviws para saber si les gusto o no estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias xD así que eso u.u adiós (L)

Me dormí en la playa junto con mi dolor…para mi mala suerte el sol me despertó. Lo que menos quería era despertar, en fin… un día menos dentro de mi vacía vida

Ya todo me da lo mismo…todo a la mierda.

Me levante de la arena echa un desastre, mi vestido estaba completamente sucio mi rostro ojeroso de tanto llorar, mi pelo todo desordenado pero como dije…todo a la mierda.

Me metí en el auto y conduje de vuelta al palacio, me metí por la ventana y entre al baño, me quite el vestido y me bañe. Sentía como si fuese un zombie, habré estado unas dos horas en la ducha…Por mucho que quisiera que mi dolor se fuera por el drenaje no lo conseguí.

Derrotada apague el agua, me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me senté en frente de el tocador donde adornaba un gran y hermoso espejo antiguo. Miraba mi cara y me daban ganas de llorar…Quería ver una sonrisa en mi rostro pero lo único que veía eran las ojeras que tenia de tanto llorar , mas que triste me sentía enojada, me enojaba verme a mi misma en el espejo me hacia recordad a mi hermana.

-¡Te odio!- grite dándole un puñetazo al enorme espejo. Este se rompió en pedazos. Gracias al impacto me corte las manos y sangraban abundantemente…pero no me dolía…nada, absolutamente nada me podía doler mas que el corazón

Sakura vino corriendo para ver que s lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Señorita Amu! ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿esta usted bien?-

-No ha pasado nada es solo este viejo espejo que se ha roto. Limpia todo y déjame sola-

-P-Pero señorita, sus manos están…-

-¡Déjame sola!-grite enojada-

Sakura se asusto y comenzó a levantar cada vidrio sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se marcho enseguida luego de eso.

Fui al baño y me lave las manos, estas no paraban de sangrar pero ya no me importaba, me puse unas vendas para detener la sangre.

Me vestí sin ganas, como le gustaba a mi madre con vestidos de una princesa de verdad, me maquille l rostro para que así no se notaran mis horrendas ojeras. Me vi. En el espejo de cuerpo entero y parecía un barbie

Bueno si a mi mama le gustaban pues entonces así vestiría de hoy en adelante…Lo que ocurrió me demostró que mi madre tenia toda la razón, ella quería lo mejor para mi así que decidí comenzar a obedecerla en todo.

Baje a desayunar con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro por supuesto que nadie pudo notar su falsedad. En el comedor estaba mi madre, mi hermana y tadase-kun

-Buenos días a todos- dije con un tono "animado"

-Buenos días Hinamori-san-

-Buenos días Amu-

-Buenos días onee-san-

En esos momentos esas 3 personas eran los únicos en los que podía confiar completamente. Bese a mi madre en la mejilla y me senté al lado d mi prometido.

-Tadase-kun ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?-

-Bueno…este…yo-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Bueno ayer le dije que necesitaba hablar con usted y…-

-Por que no vamos al grano – dije con un tono antipático ya que no estaba de humor para nada

-bueno la cosa es que estoy aquí para que usted le ponga fecha a nuestro matrimonio-

-¿Qué?-¿Matrimonio? Tadase era mi prometida era obvio que tendríamos que casarnos. No se por que me sorprendo tanto

-Eso, usted ya tiene 18 años y es hora de que empecemos a preparar toda una vida juntos-

¿Vida juntos?... no lo podía asimilar…tantos años esperando el día en que me dijera eso pero yo ya no lo amaba…Ikuto me engaño pero aun así yo lo seguía queriendo, con aquel corazón que se había esfumado de mi pecho.

En fin ya no era momento para estar pensando en el Ikuto me había engañado e no me ama… es un extraño que se ira de aquí en un mes y jamás nunca lo volvería a ver. Cando el se fuera yo podría volver a amar a Tadase si eso ocurría…Después de nuestro matrimonio, mi sonrisa volvería, tendríamos hijos, yo volvería a ser feliz y no me acordaría nunca de aquel extraño que alguna vez ame.

-Tiene rabón, si así es… quiero que nos casemos el 30 de octubre-

-¿Tan pronto?, no es necesario apresurarse tanto tenemos tiempo-

-Lo se pero quiero que sea ese día mientras antes nos casemos será mejor-

-Como usted quiera Hinamori-san-

Acabo de fijar mi matrimonio y iré en busca de la felicidad sin importarme lo mucho que amo a aquel desconocido que hizo que mi corazón se rompiese en 1000 pedazos.

Besos mis niñas u.u a que no adivinan lo que pasara después :Z se que me odian lo siento pero en una de esas en el aproximo capitulo les guste mas que este xde

El capitulo 24 es un regalo para todas xde así q mas les vale seguir leyendo se empezaran a desenvolver mentiras y el pasado de algunos otros contare la historia de ikuto ya que algo paso… bueno no diré mas dejen los comentarios o me demoro en subir el siguiente capitulo xde djsldjklajskdljsa las amo *-* no me odien xde byee


	19. Chapter 19

-CAPITULO 19-

Ya había pasado 2 semana desde que le puse fecha a mi matrimonio, aun seguía mal, pero los días estaban tan copados que ni siquiera me quedaba tiempo para lamentarme de mi mala suerte, en fin, así es mejor…supongo…

-Señorita Amu el auto esta listo, es hora de irse-dijo sakura.

En ese momento yo me dirigía a comprar mi vestido de novia…

-OK, vamos-

Subí al auto, no me veía muy emocionada y eso era porque en verdad no lo estaba. Me fui mirando por la ventana todo el camino, pero…algo inesperado ocurrió…

Cuado el auto se detuvo para esperar la luz verde, vi a Ikuto caminando con la mirada baja, lo mire…me miro…y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sentía que sus hermosos ojos zafiro me envolvían y no me querían dejar ir, sentí como unas lágrimas querían salir pero no deje que ocurriera.

-¡Amu!- grito desesperadamente… no quería verlo, no quería oírlo, ¡no quería!...Subí mi vidrio y puse mis manos en mis oídos hundiéndome en el asiento trasero del auto tratando de no escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre…

**¡¿Por qué el maldito semáforo aun no cambiaba al verde?**

-¡Amu! Por favor escúchame, ¡por favor!- gritaba el…por mas que cubriese mis oídos su voz seguía inundando mi cabeza…

**¡¿Por qué el maldito semáforo aun no cambiaba al verde?**

-Señorita ¿quien este chico? ¿Lo conoce usted?-

-¡Amu, Dile que si me conoces! Necesito hablar contigo… te necesito…-

-¡No, no es cierto!... ¡**Jamás** lo había visto!... ¡déjeme **no lo conozco**! ¡No **quiero verlo**! **Maldito mentiroso**… ¡Avance!- le grite con furia al conductor

-¡!-respondió con miedo e conductor

El auto se puso en marcha, dejando a ikuto a tras, yo solo quería llorar pero no podía, me había quedado seca después de tanto llorar

Cuando llegamos a la tienda yo ya estaba un poco mas calmada, mire a mi alrededor y estaba lleno de hermosísimos vestidos, pero hubo uno que particularmente llamo mi atención…era de tope, estilo corsé en la parte de arriba, aglobado hacia abajo y con encajes, tenia una rosa en la cintura y un moño en la parte de atrás. Era precioso. Estaba hecho para mí

¡No lo dude ni un momento quería ese vestido!

-Señorita, me gustaría probarme aquel vestido-dije señalándolo.

-¡OH! Por supuesto princesa, usted sin duda alguna tiene un muy buen gusto…este vestido esta hecho en Paris es el vestido mas caro que se ha hecho en el mundo sin duda se vera maravilloso en una persona tan hermosa como usted.-

La señorita me paso el vestido yo entre al probador, me habré demorado nos 10 minutos, afuera del vestidor se escuchaba un gran alboroto así que decidí salir. Cuando abrí la puerta del vestidor me encontré ni mas mi menos que a Ikuto frente a mi, lo mas extraño de todo es que sakura y la señora que antes estaba ahí ya no estaban… estábamos completamente solos…

-Amu yo…-

-¡NO!- dije tapándome los oídos y arrodillándome en el piso-¡No quiero oírte…basta!-

-Necesito que me escuches-

-¡No, basta Ikuto, no quiero!- respondí con mis ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-Bueno, pero simplemente tendrás que hacerlo ¡porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte!- dijo abrazándome dulcemente, pero yo no podía parar de llorar.

-No se para que te molestas en seguir con esto, no hace falta-

-Amu, yo te amo-

-No…-el tapo mis labios con un beso, impidiéndome hablar… eso, eso era lo único a lo que no podía resistirme…a sus besos… era algo que me llevaba a caminar sobre nubes.

No podía evitarlo yo seguía amando a aquel extraño como una gran estupida… puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondí el beso…era tan hermoso y apasionante de pronto estábamos en el suelo e ikuto estaba encima de mi, mirándome con aquellos ojos los cuales me envolvían y me era difícil escapar…

-¿Ahora me podrías dejar explicarte?- pregunto con un tono bajo y yo solo puse asentir hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos.

-Primero que todo… lo que viste no es lo que parece, ella era Utau mi ex novia, tuvo una pelea con Kukai y trataba de que volviéramos para sacarle celos, yo obviamente le dije que era imposible porque yo ya tenia a alguien…pero ella insistía y entonces me beso y en ese momento llegaste tu y nos viste. Trate de explicarte pero…Luego de que te fuiste te llame 10000 veces pero no se que le paso a tu celular, te busque por todas partes pero no pude encontrarte…Por favor créeme, no miento, yo te amo, te amo… ¿Puedes perdonarme? te lo ruego-

-Yo…- no podía decir nada, estaba completamente impactada…pero le creí… mire sus ojos y estos me decían que debía creerle.- Yo, te creo-

-Gracias-dijo mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por que me miras tanto?-

-Porque ahora que lo pienso estoy en una posición privilegiada…-

-¿Qué?... ¿por que lo dices?-

-Porque ahora no puedes escapar- dijo besándome tan apasionadamente que apenas podía respirar, pero no me importaba…yo amaba sus labios, lo amaba a el…luego de un rato nuestros labios se separaron y el se acerco sensualmente a mi oído, susurrándome algo…

-Ahora señorita, ¿me podría explicar por que trae puesto un vestido de novia?-

Cuando dijo esto me quede helada…no sabia que responder…

HOOOOOLA mis niñas hermosas ¡! Como están? Pues espero que su respuesta sea que "muy bien" bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 19 que les pareció? Les gusto? O me quieren lanzar tomates? Todas sus opiniones y comentarios déjenmelos porque me sirven muchísimo y también me inspiran…. Perdónenme por tardar tanto pero esq esta semana q recién paso enserio tuve mucho que hacer casi no dormí d tanto estudiar para mis exámenes finales T_T si no tengo buenas notas repetiré de curso D: y ninguna de ustedes quiere eso cierto?

Bueno en fin saben que las amo a todas y les agradezco mucho qe se den el tiempo de leer mi fic ya que sin ustedes no soy nada u.u gracias a todas las que lo han leído siempre desde el principio muchas gracias por existir mis queridas niñas bueno que me dicen d lo que ocurrió en el capi? Que creen que le contestara amu? Opinen opinen espero sus reviws (: besos

Con amor HINA


	20. Chapter 20

-CAPITULO 20-

Me quede helada, simplemente no sabia que responderle, con todo lo ocurrido se me había olvidado por completo todo este asunto de matrimonio.

En ese momento lo decidí, ya no quería seguir mintiéndole a ikuto. Si el me odiaba luego de saber la verdad, debía resignarme a perderlo, después de todo yo no lo merecía.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa quería besarlo antes de perderlo para siempre,,, me aferre fuertemente a el y lo bese como nunca antes fue tan apasionado y ese fue el adiós ya que sabia que me odiaría luego de que le contase…

Me separe un poco de el y lo mire fijamente…

-Bueno…Ikuto…la verdad es que…-antes de que terminara de decirle todo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. 10 policías armados entraron a la tienda, yo no sabia nada… ¿pero que demonios esta pasando?, pregunte para mis adentros

-¡Princesa! ¡¿Esta usted bien?- dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a mi y apuntando con el arma a Ikuto.

-s-si pero ¿me puede explicar que pasa aquí?-

-¡Este hombre queda bajo arresto por intento de secuestro de la princesa de Inglaterra!-

Yo simplemente no me lo creía, no entendía nada, dentro de mi confusión vi que esposaban a Ikuto y lo hacían subir a un auto.

-¡Basta! ¡¿que hacen? Esto es un malentendido ¡suéltenlo!-

-tranquila princesa no tiene porque proteger a este delincuente-

-¡No es un delincuente! ¿Ikuto que rayos hiciste?-pregunte desesperada

-No se preocupe **PRINCESA** ya no importa, ahora lo comprendo todo…me has mentido, **que entupido fui**, **sinceramente me lo esperaba de cualquiera de cualquier persona menos de ti**- dijo con la mirada baja

-n-no Ikuto déjame explicarte…yo…no-

-**Cállate Amu esto no tiene justificación alguna**- me grito con una mirada que jamás había visto en sus ojos…era odio, el me miraba con odio y me dolía…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una princesa?- dijo uno de los policías golpeando el rostro de Ikuto.

-¡**No**, **basta**, **exijo que lo suelten**!-

-Lo lamento princesa pero este hombre **ira a la cárcel**-

-¡Camina!- le grito uno de los policías a Ikuto mientras lo golpeaba, me dolía tanto ver esa situación, a mi me dolían los golpes que recibía ikuto, pero a el no parecían importarle, estaba tan desilusionado de mi que ya no le dolían los golpes…los policías lo seguían golpeando hasta que consiguieron dejarlo inconsciente…

Las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro yo lloraba desesperadamente…

-¡basta por favor dejen de golpearlo!- dije llorando arrodillándome en frente de los policías.

-señorita, por favor levántese no es digno de usted- me dijo sakura

-quiero que lleven a este hombre a el calabozo que esta bajo el palacio ahí en donde se encierra a la gente importante que es culpada de algún crimen- le roge al policía.

-¡Ya oyeron a la princesa! ¿Que están esperando?- grito el hombre y todos los policías se metieron dentro del camión y se llevaron a ikuto con el

-g-gracias-

No pude hacer nada mas que apartar la vista de aquella escena, no podía ver a Ikuto así y todo por mi culpa, por mis malditas mentiras y engaños…esta vez no me importaba nadie mas que el, yo lograría que lo liberaran y si no me perdonaba, como dije antes deberé resignarme a perderlo y bien merecido que me lo tendría después de todo, Ikuto no se merecía a alguien como yo y ahora lo sabia mejor que nunca, lo ayudaría y luego le diré adiós para siempre, el tomara su camino de regreso a Tokio y yo el camino hacia el altar a ser la esposa de Hotori Tadase, el duque de Inglaterra.

Nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión y nada iba a hacer que ikuto pudiera perdonarme, pero sin duda lo que mas me dolió de todo esto fueron aquellos ojos llenos de resentimiento y odio… el me miro así, a mi, a mi una persona a la que siempre miro con ternura, ahora me odiaba, pero yo me lo merecía, eso y mucho mas…

Holaaa (: como estan? Espero qu super … bueno aquí termina el capitulo 20 espero que les allá gustado mucho o si no les gusto lo siento mucho T_T bueno saben que si tienen alguna opinión o quieren lanzarme algún tomatito xde deben dejarme un revió 7w7 bueno e próximo capitulo lo narrara Ikuto se empezaran a desenvolver cosas del pasado mentiras y muchos misterios xde pronto pronto se sorprenderán cada ves mas (: y espero que les guste ya que todo esto lo escribo para ustedes *3* bueno repetirles que las quiero mucho y que me dejen sus revió arigatooo nos vemos (:


	21. Chapter 21

-CAPITULO 21- **pov. Ikuto**

La había buscado por todas partes la noche de su cumpleaños, la llame 10.000 veces pero sin resultados, no sabia como explicarle todo lo ocurrido, estaba desesperado la amaba y no podía soportar el hecho de verla llorar, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien…

Aquella noche no pude encontrarla, casi me había resignado a perderla. Después de dos semanas, deambulaba por las calles de Inglaterra con la mirada depresiva y baja, ya casi sin esperanzas de volverla a ver, pero un milagro ocurrió frente a mí. Un auto negro esperando la luz verde y dentro la chica por la que rogué volver a ver otra vez

Ella me miro, yo la mire y por un segundo mi mirada se ilumino completamente, pero ella parecía haberse espantado. No pude evitar correr hacia ella…Amu no quiso verme ni escucharme y solo pude ver como el auto y la mujer que amaba se alejaban justo en frente de mis ojos, pero esta vez simplemente no me permitiría volverla a perder.

No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, tome un taxi y exigí que siguiera aquel auto.

Me extrañe mucho al ver que su auto se detuvo en frente de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Vi que Amu entro al probador, yo necesitaba hablar con ella a solas así que necesitaba deshacerme de la sirvienta y de la encargada.

Decidí entrar, les dije que hubo un accidente afuera y que había un herido, aproveche cuando salieron y cerré la puerta con llave…

Espere a que Amu saliera del probador para hablar con ella, la vedad es que no esperaba que me perdonara pero lo hizo, yo estaba feliz por fin todo se había arreglado entre nosotros…pero…

Tenia una duda, ¿Por qué ella llevaba puesto un vestido de novia?, se veía hermosa casi pude imaginarme a Amu y ami en una iglesia apunto de casarnos. Pero no encontraba un motivo para estar vestida así… no dude en preguntárselo… ella me miro fijamente y me beso, fue el beso mas hermoso que me habían dado en mi vida fue dulce, apasionado, con amor… pero sabia a _**ADIOS**_nos separamos y me miro fijamente pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decirme algo entro la policía y me arresto.

Pero aquello no fue lo que mas me sorprendió sino el hecho de que la llamaran _**"princesa**_**"…**Al principio no creí que fuese enserio pero después me di cuenta de que así era, ella era una princesa.

Ella me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo, en todo, hasta e la mas mínima cosa. Amu lloraba rogando que me soltaran pero creo que en ese momento no podía sentir nada mas que **odio **

-No se preocupe "princesa" ahora comprendo todo-dije con los ojos llenos de odio

-Ikuto…déjame explicarte…yo…-

-¡Cállate Amu esto no tiene justificación¡- le grite

Simplemente no, no entraba en mi mente todo aquello, me negaba al hecho de que me hubiera engañado. En esos momentos ya nada me podía herir más que el hecho de que la mujer que amaba con todo mi corazón me hubiese mentido…ni siquiera los golpes que recibí de parte de los policías por el solo hecho de gritarle a la "princesa" me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente…

Algo paso en el transcurso en el que estuve inconciente… cuando desperté me encontraba en un calabozo oscuro y frió por alguna razón conocía todo eso… aquel ambiente me era demasiado familiar pero ¿Cómo?… ahora lo recordaba todo…todo… recuerdos que se habían perdido dentro de mi memoria que ni yo mismo recordaba tener… aquel lugar me hizo recordar todo… pero aun no me explicaba el hecho de que hubiera olvidado todo por casi 11 años…

Me entere después que Amu me había mandado a un calabozo que se encontraba debajo de el palacio… yo era el único ahí, yo y mis pensamientos, yo y mis viejos recuerdos, yo y el silencio, yo y la pregunta ¿como pude olvidarme de ellos?

Amu…mi querida Amu ¿por que? ¿Cual fue la razón para que me engañaras tan cruelmente?...

Aquella celda traía horrendas imágenes a de mi pasado a mi mente ya que no era la primera vez que estaba allí… Ahora volvía a recordar las lágrimas, el dolor… la razón por la que estuve aquí era una completa estupidez Pensándolo bien Ahora recordaba que odio a la realeza de Inglaterra a cada una de esas pequeñas marionetas detrás de una oscura reina la única a la que no puedo odiar del todo es a una princesa llamada Hinamori Amu… Inglaterra estaba llena de dolorosos recuerdos la razón de porque estuve solo por tanto tiempo… era doloroso que todos esos viejos recuerdos llenaran mi mente otra vez…mama… papa…

Me arrepentía tanto de haber venido a este maldito viaje de estudios… si no hubiese venido nada de esto hubiera ocurrido ninguna de estas malditas imágenes estarían en mi mente… no sentiría tanto odio…no hubiera recordado todo esto…

Pero por que yo estaba bien era feliz solo con un violín hasta que llego ella a mi vida hasta, que llego ella… ¿pero porque no puedo odiarte? Si tu eres la causante de que yo ahora tenga otra vez todos estos recuerdos dentro de mi mente… tu eres la causante de que me sienta tan solo otra vez

A pesar de todo… me hizo feliz conocerla es por eso que no puedo odiarte del todo… llenaste de color esa solitaria vida pudiste hacerme feliz nuevamente

**Te amo**…**pero te odio**…** ¿Por qué?**

No esperaba que un lágrima rodara por mi mejilla… hace 11 años 11 malditos años que no derramaba lágrima alguna, ni siquiera cuando me sentía tan solo…

Una cosa me distrajo de mis pensamientos, fue el ruido de la puesta al abrirse, cuando mire vi a Amu parada en frente de la celda, con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión en el rostro que decir "déjame explicarte"…

LoL ola mis niñas xde aquí acabo este capitulo u.u espero que les guste ya que me costo hacerlo xde emmm pues ahora veran que se empiesan a desenreda cosas del pasado de ikuto n.n veran que es triste su historia xde pero por el momento no dire nada ya que quiero qu sea una sorpresa (: espero que me regalen un revió (: y que esten muy bien *3* muchas gracias a toda la gente que me deja sus comentarios y la que agrega a favoritos, etc muchas ggracias *-* que seria de mi historia si nadie la leyera pues nada xde bueno ya no les doy la lata adiós con amor hina-chan


	22. Chapter 22

-CAPITULO 22- **POV. IKUTO**

**-**¿Qué hace aquí…" princesa"?- pregunte con sarcasmo

-Ikuto…yo… ¿dejarías que te explique?

-no, no hay absolutamente nada que explicar-

Amu se arrodillo ante mí y yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirarla con desprecio

-Por favor… solo te pido eso… ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que todo me perdones y olvides todo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no… solo quiero que me escuches-

-Aunque te escuche… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?-

-Porque ya no tengo una razón por la que hacerlo- contesto ella con un tono bajo y triste.

No conteste nada… ya que no tenía mucho que decir y necesitaba escucharla después de todo…

-Ikuto primero que todo…quiero pedirte perdón, no quise mentirte pero…-

-Pero lo hiciste-

-Lo se y no tienes porque recordármelo…lo hice porque… eres la única persona que me apreciaba por quien soy y no por lo que soy-

-Sabes aun sin mentiras te hubiera tratado igual-

-Bueno, yo no lo sabia, tenia miedote perderte- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-No lo sabias porque jamás intentaste decirme la verdad- dije fríamente.

-Tu…tu no entiendes, no comprendes lo que se siente ser una princesa, que nadie se tome la molestia de conocerte que nada de lo que hagas este mal la gente nunca te lo dirá… la gente puede odiarme pero jamás me lo dirá por miedo… nunca había conocido a alguien como tu… tu me tratabas como una persona y eso era porque no sabias quien era… yo solo quería experimentar por una vez en mi vida lo que se sentía ser una persona y no una princesa- dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

-Que mal…sabes si hubieras dicho la verdad, no hubiera cambiado mi forma de verte…sabría que eras una princesa y no me sentiría tan estupido… me hubiera importado un comino, me gustabas por tu forma de ser… La vida me ha enseñado a conocer a la gente y a no tener prejuicios antes de ello…ahí es donde me doy cuenta que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de conocerme un poquito… pero ya de nada sirve preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado su hubiese hecho esto? Porque ya todo esta echo y no podemos volver atrás… me gustabas. No se como lo hiciste pero estabas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo… pero ahora no puedo sentir nada mas que desprecio y me siento tan estupido por haberme creído todas tus mentiras…si hay algo que odio en el mundo es a los mentirosos- dije mirándola fríamente

-Perdón, enserio lo siento- dijo secándose las lagrimas de la cara

Me partía el corazón… creo que una parte de mi la entendía pero no la justificaba… no había excusa…la entendía, yo también me sentí como ella en alguna etapa de mi vida... duele, duele mucho que no se tomen la molestia de conocerte… pero mi orgullo estaba herido me sentía tan estupido que no podía perdonarla aunque verla llorar me partiera el corazón no podía perdonarla

-Disculpa pero no puedo perdonarte-

-Lo entiendo y es que me lo merezco… eso y mucho, mucho mas-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento, pero algo lo rompió, fue el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Vi a un chico rubio acercarse a nosotros

-Hinamori-san ¿Qué hace aquí? Este no es lugar para usted- dijo aquel dándole un beso en la mano a Amu

-Tadase-kun…yo…-

-¿Ta-da-se?- pregunte.

Yo lo conocía, como olvidarse de esos malditos ojos… ese estupido, ¿que hacia ahí? ¿Por que trataba así a Amu?.

Lo mire con desprecio y e hizo lo mismo… me di cuenta de que no me había olvidado… ahora el era un hombre, ya no era el pequeño niño llorón que alguna vez tanto quise…

Bueno aki termina este capitulo O: perdonen la demora enserio es que no había tenido mucho tiempo xde pero ahora Salí de vacaciones O: bueno feliz navidad a todas atrasada pero la intención es lo que cuenta xde y espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo: 3 espero que les aya gustado el capi y si no pues perdón u.u dejen un comentario pliss? Bueno eso nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo O: esta poniéndose interesante ustedes que opinan?

Dejenme un revió reeviw O; con amor Hina-chan n.n


	23. Chapter 23

-Capitulo 23- .

-Hinamori-san, su madre la esta esperando arriba-

… adiós ikuto-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta y dejándome a solas con el pequeño tadase.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado onii-chan-dije con un tono sarcástico

-¡cállate! No me llames así- respondió enojado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu onii-san?-

-veo que nos volvemos a encontrar justo en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por ultima vez, ¿hace cuanto? ¿Unos 11 años?-

-Por tus palabras veo que no te arrepientes-

-¿Arrepentirme?... pero como se te ocurre, gracias a lo que paso yo me he convertido en el duque de Inglaterra… y muy pronto seré el rey.-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¿acaso Amu no te lo ha contado?

-…-

-Tu silencio me da la razón, veo que no estas enterado de que Amu y yo nos casaremos dentro de 1 semana-

No se por que me sorprendo, era todo tan obvio, esa era la respuesta a porque ella traía un vestido de novia.

No debería sorprenderme… nada, nada debe sorprenderme…pero aun así, aunque debería odiarla por el simple hecho de ser hija de esa malvada reina, por mentirme, por hacerme recordar cosas dolorosas, por hacerme sentir estupido y por haberme enamorado como un loco de ella…aun así, después de todo me duele saber que se casara con otro hombre… y con un imbecil

Me duele saber que se casara con alguien mas pero después de todo es una princesa, ella no puede casarse con cualquiera…veo que la amo después de todo… a pesar de las mentiras y engaños, a pesar de eso yo… yo no soportaría verla casada con alguien mas, besando a alguien mas, diciéndole "te amo" a alguien mas… Ni con Tadase ni con ningún otro que no sea yo…

Después de meditarlo bastante, me di cuenta de que fui un estupido, ella no me mintió del todo, solo oculto lo evidente… También era culpa mía, estar en un país y no saber siquiera el nombre de sus gobernantes… Me siento aun mas tonto al haber dejado que mi orgullo dañado me cegara, ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de una mujer malvada ella no tiene la culpa de el odio que siento hacia este país de hecho ella es lo único que amo en este maldito país, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso hace 11 años… ella es lo único lindo que recuerdo de aquí ella era la única que me daba hermosos recuerdos… Pienso y pienso y me doy cuenta de que mi princesa no es una completa desconocida después de todo

Ahora entiendo porque ella hizo que me enamorara de ella… es porque yo la he amado desde siempre, desde que éramos unos niños, ella siempre ha logrado que el sentimiento de estar solo en el mundo se valla, ahora puedo recordar con mas claridad.

Recuerdo mi primer amor… mi primer beso… y la primera vez que sufrí por perder a lo que mas quería… tal vez, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso Amu seria MI prometida… tal vez yo seria el próximo rey de Inglaterra…Tal vez en este instante yo no estaría aquí… Tal vez mi madre y mi padre no hubieran muerto…Tal vez a estas alturas de mi vida yo sabría lo que es la felicidad.

-No estés tan seguro de eso onii-chan- respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-¿y por que no?... ¿que puedes hacer tu en mi contra?-

-Amu me ama, aun me ama, igual que cuando éramos niños y jamás se casaría con alguien como tu… ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Qué acaso Amu no te rechazo cuando te le declaraste a los 8 años? Y por el simple hecho de estar enamorada de mi-

-han pasado 11 años, ella ni siquiera te recuerda, para ella solo eres un extraño… ella esta enamorada de mi… lo se, acéptalo Ikuto ella ya se olvido de ti hace mucho tiempo.-

-¡ja!... sabes tadase eres completamente patético, ¿crees que ella te ama? ¿De verdad crees eso?... entonces dime por que se paso toda una semana encontrándose con un "extraño" besándose con el, diciéndole que lo ama… ¿de verdad crees que ella te ama? Entiende que ella me quiere aunque crea que me conoció hace poco ella aun así me sigue amando y es algo que jamás sentirá por alguien como tu.-

-aquí el único patético eres tu, aunque ella te "amara" no podrías hacer nada por que nos casaremos en 1 semana y punto final, se acabo…perdiste.-

-mmm… me pregunto…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con curiosidad no disimulada

-Dime Tadase ¿que pasaría si yo decidiera reclamar mi titulo de nobleza?... en ese caso tu no podrías hacer nada ya que yo soy el verdadero duque de Inglaterra y tu simplemente un reemplazo, en ese caso simplemente te quedarías sin nada- dije eso mirándolo fríamente

Note su expresión de horror en el rostro, se cuanto le aterra perder todo lo que tiene se lo ambicioso que puede llegar a ser… siempre lo quiso todo, todo lo que yo tenia en las manos el también lo quería, yo lo quería así que eso nunca me importo lo deje pasar mucho tiempo pero llego un momento en que estuvo fuera de control… ahora simplemente lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser y jamás lo perdonare…

Se ve tan lindo por fuera pero por dentro esta podrido es una serpiente venenosa, lo único que espero es que algún día se muerda Y se envenene a si mismo…

Sabia que por lo que había ocurrido hace 11 años reclamar mi titulo de nobleza era algo imposible, que jamás me lo otorgarían pero necesitaba asustarlo un poquito además dudo que el sepa que no lo puedo hacer, solo tenia que tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que aria para evitar que el se casara con MI princesa… un poco de tiempo para hablar con ella y aclarar todas mis dudas… por favor un poco de tiempo es lo único que pido…

Hola bueno aki termina este capi perdón si se les hizo muy corto el próximo lo recompensara porque Es largísimo y contare la historia de ikuto perdón si as deje con muchas dudas pero prometo que mas adelante se les aclararan todo y si no, NO duden en preguntarme… perdón si no les gusto pero hice un gran esfuerzo perdón si no fue suficiente… bueno saben que estoy abierta a las critica constructivas y a todo tipo de comentarios (: muchas gracias por leer mi fic no saben lo feliz que soy bueno contarles también que ya tengo casi toDo escrito el fic en un cuaderno borrador donde lo escribo antes de pasarlo al computador y mas menos son 32 capítulos (: y se acaba ahora solo me falta escribir el final y lo termino luego ya es cosa de subirlo para que lo leaN (: bueno y después de terminar este fic quiero comenzar otro que también será AMUTO (: es una idea loca que me surgió xde pero lo escribiré luego de terminar este bueno eso perdon por no actualizar pronto pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo (: eso ya feliz año nuevo a todas que sea un muy buen año para todos los quiero

Hina-chan(:


	24. Chapter 24

-capitulo 24- **pov. Ikuto**

-N-No, eso es imposible- dijo tratando de disimular su desesperación

-pero veamos, hagamos la prueba, seguro que la reina aun me recuerda-

-Aunque ella te recuerde, jamás ocurrirá… tu y tu familia perdieron su titulo de nobleza en el momento en que decidieron traicionar a la corona-contesto con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

Lo único que yo quería en ese momento era partirle la cara a golpes al pequeño estupido… veo que no pude engañarlo no es tan tonto después de todo.

-Vamos Tadase, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso nunca ocurrió, fue tu maldita ambición la que te llevo a decir esa mentira, por tu culpa mis padres están muertos-

-yo no he dicho ninguna mentira onii-sama ¿acaso me vas a negar que tu familia planeaba huir del país?-

-no, no lo niego pero eso ¡no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con traición a la corona!- grite enojado por el cinismo de ese maldito-

-dime, ¿que pensarías si o decidiera huir del país sin que nadie lo sepa?-

-pensaría que tal vez… buscabas la felicidad. Creo que jamás te lo dije pero, Aquella noche queríamos irnos para vivir como personas comunes y corrientes, queríamos saber que se sentía estar vivo, queríamos simplemente ser felices fuera de este infierno. Siempre quisiste todo lo que yo tenia y yo te lo iba a regalar, cuando nos fuéramos a tu padre le hubiesen otorgado el poder y luego tu podrías ser el duque de Inglaterra… No era necesario inventar todo eso de la "traición a la corona".

Ahora que lo pienso tu no te lo merecías, fuiste capaz de ver a mis padres muriendo a causa de tus mentiras, pero simplemente eso no te importo solo eras y eres un pequeño niño codicioso… Todo absolutamente todo el dolor por el que tuve que asar fue por tu culpa, por un maldito niño caprichoso que quería poder… un maldito ambicioso que mato a dos personas inocentes solo por diversión… Me pregunto ¿Cómo se te es posible dormir por las noches? Sabiendo todo eso. Pero dime ¿eres feliz?, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Cómo vives pensando en que mataste a tus tíos?...

-no, no, yo no los mate… ellos querían traicionar a la reina, yo simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho-

-que fácil te crees todas tus mentiras solo para no sentirte culpable. Pero yo se que la culpa aun te corroe, se que tienes pesadillas por las noches, se que te atormenta lo que hiciste gracias a tu envidia-

-¡no!, ¡no! , ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada, tu estas loco!-dijo tapándose los oídos

-OK Tadase, puedes tratar de engañarte pero sabes muy bien lo que hiciste-

-¡no¡ ¡cállate! ¡Cállate!-grito mientras se apresuraba a salir de ahí.

Aunque el lo negara, yo sabia perfectamente lo que había ocurrido aquella noche…

**-flash back—pov. Narradora.**

-¿mama?-pregunto el niño con hermosos ojos color zafiro

-dime mi vida- contesto mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño

-¿podré volver a ver a Amu?-

-pues, tal vez en unos años puede que vuelva a encontrarse-

-¿enserio?-

-claro que si- contesto con una calida sonrisa maternal

-Eso me hace muy feliz, porque yo quiero mucho a Amu-chan-

-lo se mi niño, lo se-

La familia corría para subir al auto, escapar y así encontrar felicidad… Todos estaban ilusionados, incluso el pequeño Ikuto a pesar de que tendría que separarse de su querida Amu por un largo tiempo. Por fin podrían huir de ese lugar, donde nadie se atrevía a decir la verdad ni lo que piensa simplemente por miedo… Ya estaban cansados de mantener aquella imagen de personas perfectas en un mundo perfecto. Aquella familia buscaba su felicidad, querían vivir, querían reír, querían llorar, querían emocionarse sin que nadie les preguntara e motivo… Aquellas personas no estaban echas para la vida de la realeza…

El auto paro de repente cuando un policía lo detuvo y a sus espaldas 10 hombres ma apuntando con sus armas.

-Mama ¿que pasa?-

-tranquilo mi niño no pasa nada.-

-disculpe no entiendo, podría explicarme que es lo que paso- pregunto en desentendido padre del pequeño, abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Duque tsukiyomi usted y su familia quedan bajo arresto por intento de traición a la corona-

En ese momento el mundo se vino abajo para la familia tsukiyomi, todo lo que tenían planeado para ellos y su único hijo en ese instante se bella todo tan lejano y utópico, ya nada de eso podría ser posibles…pero…

Lo que no entendían era como se habían enterado de que ellos querían huir del país y por que decían que era una traición…no lo sabían, no lo comprendían ya que esto solo lo sabían ellos 3 y su fiel mayordomo Sebastián.

La familia estaba en un calabozo oscuro frió, húmedo y sucio podían ver como las ratas se paseaban a sus pies…

-mama ¿Por que estamos aquí?... tengo frió-

-tranquilo ikuto estoy segura de que todo es un mal entendido-

-no entiendo que fue lo que paso, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia además de nosotros y Sebastián- dijo enojado el padre

De pronto el niño de cabellos azules comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-ikuto mi vida ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?, tranquilo pronto saldremos de aquí, no llores- rogó la madre mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de su hijo

-n-no es eso- contesto el niño entre lágrimas

-entonces ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso el padre arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño

-es…es que yo le conté a Tadase nuestro secreto- contesto y volvió a llorar

Los padres se miraron mutuamente con algo de inquietud ya que en todos estos años se habían dado cuenta de la malicia de aquel pequeño. Algo interrumpió el pensamiento de los padres, alguien entraba por la puerta y no era ni más ni menos que la mismísima reina.

-su majestad- dijo al unísono la pareja haciendo una reverencia.

-su alteza, que bueno que esta aquí todo esto es un malentendido yo…-

-¡silencio!- dijo la fría reina – ya no hace falta que sigan mintiendo, me he enterado de todos sus maliciosos planes duque tsukiyomi-

-¿maliciosos planes? Su majestad temo que no comprendo- dijo confundido el padre.

-Tadase me ha contado todo-

-así es- dijo un pequeño niño rubio saliendo de las espaldas de la reina

-¡¿Tadase que le has contado a la reina?- exigió saber el pequeño ikuto

-solo la verdad, le dije todo lo que tu me contaste, tu me dijiste que se iban a ir del país para divulgar mentiras sobre la realeza de Inglaterra-

-¡Mentira! Tadase dile a la reina que eso no es verdad…-

-Onii-sama yo no miento- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro. A pesar de su corta edad el niño era un perverso.

-¡Mentira! Su majestad, lo que esta diciendo tadase no es verdad- suplicaba el pequeño ikuto para que la reina le creyera.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ikuto ya basta!- demando la reina- ustedes dos… Por intento de difamación a la corona británica los sentencio a morir-

-¡Pero su majestad!- gritaron a unísono la pareja.

-silencio, yo ya he tomado mi decisión- dijo la fría mujer encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós onii-sama- dijo el perverso Tadase saliendo del lugar

-Papa, Mama…¿ustedes morirán?... y todo por mi culpa- dijo ikuto con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que se apresuraban a salir de sus ojos

-No, tranquilo mi vida, todo estará bien. Jamás podríamos morir dejándote solo- dijo la amble madre para tranquilizar a su hijo.

-¿Me lo prometen?-

-Claro… no podríamos morir y dejarte a tu suerte hijo- contesto el padre.

A pesar de que le estaban haciendo una promesa falsa a su hijo, ellos le aseguraron que no iban a morir. Los padres de ikuto lo amaban, tanto que no podían verlo sufrir y debían idear un plan para que ikuto pudiera escapar de ese lugar. Sakura, la sirvienta que trabajaba en el palacio fue a llevarles la cena que por cierto seria la ultima que tendrían todos juntos, como una familia.

-Sakura, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Te lo ruego es de vida o muerte-

-p-pero yo no…-

-Te lo ruego, necesito tu ayuda… no permitas que muera un niño inocente-

-esta bien, además yo no creo en lo que ha dicho Tadase-sama –

-muchas gracias… veras, necesito que saques a ikuto de aquí y lo lleves con Sebastián, dile que lo saque de Inglaterra y se lo lleve muy lejos y que se asegure que jamás le falte nada-

-esta bien, voy a aprovechar el cambio de guardia… a la media noche vendré por ikuto-sama- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-OK, esta todo arreglado, sakura vendrá por ikuto a la media noche-

-¡pero papa! ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Quiero estar con ustedes!-

-escucha mi vida, debemos separarnos, corres mucho peligro quedándote aquí- le dijo su madre

-pero…ustedes me lo prometieron…- dijo el pequeño con la mirada baja

-Ikuto lo sentimos pero no podemos permitir que te pase algo, Sakura te llevara con Sebastián y vivirás en otro lugar, ya veras que serás muy feliz- le dijo su padre

-¡No! Si ustedes van a morir yo también moriré…porque si ustedes se van yo…yo no tendré a nadie y estaré solo-

-vamos ikuto no digas eso… a caso ¿no quieres volver a ver a Amu?-

-si…pero…-

-¡Entonces! No puedes morir porque o si no, no podrás ve a Amu nunca mas-dijo el padre

-pero…-

-hijo, tu tienes que seguir vivo, tienes que ser feliz, encontrar la felicidad que nosotros no pudimos tener…y a pesar de todo nunca, pero nunca olvides que te amamos mas que a nadie en el mundo- dijo la madre besando las manos del pequeño

Después de aquella escena la familia disfruto del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Al dar la doceava campanada que indicaba que era medianoche, los padres besaron las mejillas de su amado pequeño de cabello azul, por la puerta apareció sakura, tomo la mano del pequeño, lo cubrió con una capa negra y salieron por la puerta. El pequeño ikuto solo pudo ver como sus padres lo miraban mientras se alejaba para siempre de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente ejecutaron a los padres de Ikuto…Tadase miraba como si fuera la mejor película del mundo…Ikuto estaba entre la multitud junto a su mayordomo…dándole su ultimo adiós a sus padres a los cuales amaba y jamás olvidaría…

**-FIN FLASH BACK -**

**POV. AMU**

-¡madre, se lo ruego! Délo libre…el no trato de secuestrarme se lo juro-

-¡No!...si no trataba de secuestrarte entonces ¿Cómo me explicas lo que paso?- pregunto mi fría madre

-Y-Yo lo engañe, me enamore de el… y no le dije que era una princesa… un día habíamos tenido una discusión y el quería disculparse… entonces entraron los policías y todo esto paso…por favor made, el no tiene la culpa de nada, fueron mis mentiras, todo es mi culpa. Por favor déjelo libre- rogué arrodillándome hacia ella.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te involucraste con un plebeyo?... engañándolo, engañándonos a Tadase y a mi, ¿anduviste por ahí con un plebeyo? ¿A la vista de todos?-

-si, si, si todo eso…!como dije! Ikuto no tiene la culpa de nada-

-¿Ikuto?...-

-si, ese es su nombre- mi madre puso una expresión en su rostro que parecía como si ese nombre la atormentara enormemente.

-¡Pues no! ¡El se quedara encerrado y morirá en la cárcel!-

-¡No! Madre se lo ruego-llore desesperadamente

-¡basta Amu! Madura de una vez por todas… en 1 semana mas vas a casarte con Hotori Tadase y ese niño no se interpondrá en eso…no permitiré que ese supuesto "amor" interfiera en tu futuro y el del país –

-… ¿eso es lo único que te interesa? ¿Que yo me case con Tadase? Solo para poder controlarlo y hacer lo que tú quieras-

-¡si! ¡Lo admito! Y no permitiré que ese niño interfiera con mis planes

-OK, no te rogare mas, lo pondré de la siguiente manera o dejas libre a ikuto o te juro que no me caso con Tadase- dije desafiante.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?-

-si, lo hago, así que elige-

-bueno ahora yo lo pondré de la siguiente manera o te casas con Tadase o mando a matar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto.-

Hola mis niñas bueno aquí termina el capitulo 24 *-*U se me hizo muuuuuy largo xde espero que estén conformes xde me costo bastante hacerlo así que quiero que me den sus comentarios (: como siempre muchas gracias por leer mi fic ya que sin lectoras no seria nada del u.u

Quiero reviws por favor (: necesito saber que les pareció O: bueno y eso se me cuidan harto nos estaremos leyendo adiós


	25. Chapter 25

-CAPITULO 25- ** POV. AMU**

-¡No! Mama te lo ruego, no puedes matar a alguien que es inocente-

-¿quieres apostar?- me dijo con una mirada desafiante

-N-no- conteste con miedo – esta bien, mama me casare con Tadase pero debes dejar a ikuto libre, se lo ruego-

-así esta mucho mejor, lo pensare…ahora retírate de mi vista, no quiero verte- me contesto y me miro como si le diese asco mi presencia. Yo simplemente asentí y Salí de ahí.

Ikuto de seguro no quería verme así que me fui a mi habitación y me encerré con llave, me recosté y cerré los ojos…quería pensar…

Después de aquella conversación con mi madre hay algo que me quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza… yo recuerdo haber dicho que se llamaba Ikuto pero no recuerdo haber dicho su apellido…eso era muy extraño… ¿Cómo pudo ella saber que su apellido era tsukiyomi? ¿tal vez uno de los guardias se lo había dicho?... Imposible Ikuto no ha hablado con nadie ya que llego inconsciente aquí…

Después de un rato me quede profundamente dormida sumida en mis pensamientos…

**-SUEÑO DE AMU- pov. Narradora**

-¡Ikuto!- grito la pequeña princesita con gran emoción al ver a su amigo que se acercaba a la entrada del palacio acompañado de sus padres

-¡Amu! ¡Compórtate!- dijo la severa reina sentada a la derecha de su esposo

-Vamos querida, no tienes que ser así, aun es una niña-

-es una niña pero ya tiene 8 años así que tiene que aprender a comportarse-

-Querida aun es pequeña. Déjala que valla a jugar con Ikuto-

-¡Lo único que haces es malcriarla!- dijo la reina mirando con odio a su esposo

-Amu, ve con ikuto- dijo el rey con una sonrisa calida en el rostro sin prestar atención a su esposa

Amu se levanto del pequeño trono y fue corriendo donde su querido Ikuto

-¡Ikuto!- grito la pequeña abrazando al pequeño peli-azul

-A-Amu… n-no puedo r-respirar- dijo el niño entrecortadamente tratando de respirar

-l-lo siento… Ne Ikuto ¿bailaras conmigo hoy?-

-claro que si, después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así? –

-¡Pues entonces vamos!... Mi papa ha estado practicando conmigo así que esta vez prometo no pisarte-dijo la pequeña pelirosada con una enorme sonrisa.

-uuff…menos mal… ya era tiempo de que alguien te enseñara a bailar-

-¡Mo! ¡IKUTO NO BAKA! – dijo inflando sus mejillas

-Vamos Amu solo era una broma-

-No, ¡Ikuto eres malvado!- al decir eso se alejo del peli-azul y se fue a la terraza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Amu…- Ikuto camino hacia la terraza en busca de la pequeña princesa y la vio llorando –Amu, vamos era una broma, no era para que te pusieras a llorar-

-Mentiroso, ¡Ikuto no baka!-

-Amu, ya deja de llorar…bailemos, yo quiero bailar contigo-

-¿e-enserio?... ¿aunque no lo haga bien?-

-s-si, a mi me gustas aunque no sepas bailar bien- dijo el pequeño con un mínimo rubor en sus mejillas

-¿yo, te gusto? ¿De verdad?-pregunto la princesa con un enorme sonrisa en el rostro acercándose a ikuto quien solo se limito a asentir.

-eso me hace muy feliz…Porque a mi también me gusta Ikuto- dijo ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron… luego de un instante Ikuto le ofreció la mano a su princesa en señal de una invitación para bailar, la cual la pequeña acepto dichosa.

_Dos pequeños niños que a pesar de su corta edad se amaban mucho ahí bajo la luz de la luna al compás de la música declararon sus sentimientos._

Todo era tranquil, todo era hermoso… en aquel entonces nada podía separar a aquellos pequeños enamorados.

-A-Amu-chan… tú me gustas- dijo un pequeño rubio

-Lo siento Tadase-kun pero a mi me gusta Ikuto- contesto la pequeña dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amado…

_Nada ni nadie podía separarlos, dentro de su mundo todo era absolutamente perfecto._

La princesa se encontraba en frente de su pequeño tocador arreglándose e cabello… cuando escucho que su puerta se abría.

-mama, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto ingenua al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su madre.

-Amu…Tu padre ha muerto…-

_Cuatro palabras que hicieron que el mundo perfecto de la pequeña princesa se partiera en mil pedazos_

-Ikuto…- dijo llorando una pequeña vestida completamente de negro.

-Amu- contesto abrasando a la pelirosada.

-Ikuto… mi padre… mi padre esta muerto-

-lo se- respondió abrazándola con fuerza

_La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer que todo eso estuviese pasando… Los días pasaban y el único alivio que tenia era se amado Ikuto…_

-Mama, ¿es verdad que la familia de Ikuto esta en el calabozo?- pregunto alarmada la princesa

-si, es verdad-

-p-pero ¿Por qué?-

-ellos quisieron traicionarnos-

-su majestad esta todo preparado para la ejecución-dijo uno de los guardias

-¿ejecución? ¿Que es eso?-

-es lo que le pasa a la gente que trata de traicionarme-

_Desde el balcón pudo distinguir a los padres de Ikuto amarrados a unas sillas con los ojos vendados _

_Y a su alrededor muchos guardias apuntando con sus armas…_

-¡Mama! ¿Por que les están apuntando con esas armas?- grito desesperada la pequeña

-solo esperamos su orden para comenzar su majestad-

-comiencen-dijo ella con la expresión mas despiadada que puede existir

-mama…-

-preparen-

-¡!MAMA DETEN ESTO!-

-apunten-

-MAMA!- grito desesperada

-fuego…-

_Luego de eso la pequeña princesa cayo desmayada al piso ya que no pudo soportar lo que vio_

_A la mañana siguiente despertó… recordaba a su mama…recordaba a su padre muerto…Pero no recordaba nada acerca de Tsukiyomi Ikuto… _

**- FIN DEL SUEÑO- FIN POV. NARRADORA**

Bueno akki acaba el capi 25 espero con todo mi corazon que les haya gustado en el proximo capitulo entenderan todo acerca de este capi O: muchas gracias a todas las qu enviaron reviws y a las que agregaron a favoritos y todo (: me hacen muy felizbueno eso nos vemos en el proximo capi O: dejen sus comentarios pliss :3 LAS QUIERO 

Hina-chan


	26. Chapter 26

-**CAPITULO 26- Pov. Amu**

Una calida lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla haciendo que despertara asustada, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño? O ¿un recuerdo…tal vez? … Me sentía muy mal algo en mi pecho me dolía, sentía muchas ganas de llorar…era como si aquel sueño me doliese muy en mis adentros…

vi. mi reloj y eran las 3:45 a.m. no podía seguir durmiendo, aquel sueño me pareció demasiado real… era muy perturbador. Quería llorar, necesitaba ver a Ikuto así que me levante, le quite el seguro a mi puerta y Salí del palacio en dirección a donde el se encontraba.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse y no encontraba la forma de que se detuviesen y lo mas extraño era que no sabia la razón por la cual lloraba… después de todo solo fue un sueño ¿no es así?... Cuando llegue a la celda de Ikuto el estaba dormido me senté en el piso y lo vi dormir... me daban ganas de abrasarlo, de besarlo, de que todo fuera igual… lo miraba y sentía como si todo aquel sueño hubiera sido real pero eso era absolutamente imposible…era imposibles porque yo no podría haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente…Se veía tan lindo durmiendo….

-¿Amu?- dijo el despertándose…debe haber sido gracias a mis sollozos…

-I-Ikuto…Yo…- no pude mas y rompí a llorar aun mas fuerte. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir…aquel sueño era tan real, era tan real que me sentía desconcertada, quería recordarlo pero no podía ¡No podía!

-Amu, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras así?- me pregunto el acercándose a mi y arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura… Juro que si no estuvieran esos malditos barrotes lo abrasaría y no lo soltaría nunca mas!...

-Yo…Yo…- no podía hablar con facilidad a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el tomando mis manos y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tuve un sueño… pero… era tan real…! Tengo miedo ¡– susurre

-¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?- pregunto un poco alarmado

-tengo miedo de haberme olvidado de ti… tengo miedo de que el sueño sea real- dije llorando

-¿De que hablas?...Amu los sueños simplemente son sueños… A ver cuéntamelo todo, así te sentirás mejor- dijo el limpiando las lagrimas de mi ojos con delicadeza –no llores, cálmate-

Tome aire y le conté aquel sueño que mas bien parecía un agridulce recuerdo…

-Luego me desmaye, pero cuando desperté ya no me acordaba de ti- dije terminando de contarle la historia.

Ikuto me quedo mirando perplejo, sin decir nada…Luego apretó mis manos levemente y me beso a pesar de que los barrotes estuvieran en medio de los dos eso no le impidió darme un beso de esos que hacen que me vuelva loquita por el… Pero este hecho me extraño mucho ya que pensé que me odiaba después de todo lo ocurrido…

-Escucha Amu, yo te amo y te perdono absolutamente todo… Aunque no creo que haya mucho que perdonar…-

-¿A que te refieres?... Ikuto como me dices que "no hay mucho que perdonar" si te he mentido y te hice tanto daño- dije extrañada por lo que me acababa de decir.

-Amu… veras esto es algo muy complicado ya que ni yo mismo se por que no me acordaba de nada-

-¿No te acordabas de nada?- pregunte extrañada.

No podía comprender lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento… todo era tan confuso e irreal que yo ya no sabia que es en lo que puedo y no puedo creer.

-Amu, te contare un "secreto"… Pero quiero que tu me creas porque aunque sueñe fantástico, es la verdad…- Ikuto me miro tan seriamente que yo solo pude asentir.

-…No es la primera vez que estoy en Inglaterra, tampoco es la primera vez que veo a Tadase, No es la primera vez que estoy en esta celda y no es la primera vez que me enamoro de ti…-

-¡¿Q-Que?¡- Pregunte sorprendida

-Tranquila, yo te explicare…Yo viví en Inglaterra hasta los 9 años, cuando mis padres fueron acecinados me fui a vivir a Japón, Tadase es mi primo, su padre y el mió eran hermanos, Tadase no es el verdadero Duque de Inglaterra el verdadero soy yo, El padre de Tadase asumió el poder después de que mi padre murió y por ultimo tu y yo éramos prometidos cuando éramos pequeños, aun no era nada completamente formal pero nuestros padres iban a hacerlo oficial mas adelante pero aun así tu y yo éramos inseparables…Tu fuiste mi primer amor…-

-Q-Quieres decir que…-

-Tu sueño no fue un sueño del todo ya que eso ocurrió el 06de Octubre de 1998 cuando tu cumpliste 8 años-

-Y-Yo no se que decir… Te creo pero no me puedo explicar el hecho de que hayamos olvidado todo…Yo no puedo recordar nada de eso-

-Yo tampoco puedo explicar como es que ocurrió… y no se si en este mundo exista alguien que pueda explicárnoslo…-

-Si existe alguien que puede… yo puedo explicárselos…- dijo alguien… no era ni mas ni menos que Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- dijimos Ikuto y yo al unísono

-si, yo puedo explicar cada una de sus dudas señoriítos-

-pero tu ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada.

-Yo se cada uno de los secretos que esconde este gran palacio, la "muerte" de su padre, lo de su hermana gemela y el por que usted y el joven Ikuto no recordaban nada…-

-¿Hermana gemela?- pregunto Ikuto desconcertado

-Luego te explico eso le dije – ahora ¿podrías contarnos lo que ocurrió?- le pregunte amablemente.

-si- respondió ella

Sakura tomo una silla y se sentó. Ikuto tenía tomada mi mano por entremedio de los barrotes

-Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos como cuando eran pequeños- dijo ella con una calida sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno mi querida princesa mi apreciado Duque hoy será la noche en que ustedes se enteraran de toda la verdad…- dijo ella seriamente

Ikuto y yo asentimos dispuestos a escucharla hasta el final, por mucho que doliese la verdad ella era la única que podía aclarar las dudas en mi mente…

O: hola! Bueno espero que estén bien aquí termina este capitulo espero con todo mi corazón que les guste por que lo hice con mucha dedicación O: muchas gracias a las que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y a las que me regalaron sus reviws me hicieron inmensamente feliz bueno espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que me cambie el obre xd ahora soy Hina vi BritanniA Como lelouch *-* xd bueno como siempre reiterarles mis gratitudes espero que me sigan regalando sus comentarios ya que me inspiran muchísimo (L) muchos besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo con amor HINA 


	27. Chapter 27

**-CAPITULO 27-**

-Bueno creo que comenzare contándole que tu madre y yo… Somos hermanastras…-

-¡¿Qué?- exclame sorprendida

-Hace mucho tiempo tu abuelo materno en ese entonces era el Conde de Dinamarca, se enamoro de una sirvienta llamada Maria. Tu madre en ese entonces tenía 5 años, Del amor que se tuvieron Maria y tu abuelo nací Yo….Pasaron unos 5 años y Tu abuela se entero del engaño de su marido y mando a matar a Maria mi madre… Poco tiempo después de que muriese tu abuelo enfermo gravemente y murió, pero antes de morir le rogó a tu abuela que cuidara de mi ya que yo no tenia la culpa de el engaño…Pero cuando tu abuelo falleció tu abuela se negó a hacerse cargo de mi y le dijo a una sirvienta que se encargara de mi.

Cuando tu madre tenía 10 años y yo 5 Ella no hacia otra cosa más que atormentarme, decía que mi madre era una prostituta, que yo era una bastarda y que el rey había muerto por mi culpa. Recuerdo que un día no pude aguantar todas las cosas que me decía así que me tire enésima de ella y la golpee pero como castigo por haberla golpeado me encerraron 2 años en un calabozo.

Ella tenía 12 y yo 7 cuando Salí de ahí, seguí trabajando como sirvienta, soportando sus insultos y maltratos y tenia que aguantármelos porque o si no me mandaban de regreso al calabozo…

Un día hubo una gran fiesta cuando yo tenía 15 años, era el cumpleaños de tu madre, recuerdo que se veía hermosa, yo la observaba desde lejos se veía feliz… De pronto un hermoso chico se me acerco y me pregunto si quería bailar, el era el Rey de Inglaterra ósea tu padre. Aquella noche yo me enamore, me enamore perdidamente de el, el era la persona mas dulce, tierna y buena que pude conocer. Desde aquella noche el viajaba frecuentemente a Dinamarca para verme, hacia creer que venia a ver a la condesa pero no era así venia a verme a mi…Hasta que tu madre se entero e hizo que tu abuela arreglara un compromiso…y así fu como tu padre y tu madre se casaron…

Eso fue algo que jamás le perdone a tu madre el hecho de que me lo hubiese arrebatado de las manos…Tuve que servirles a ellos dos mucho tiempo, no importaba las ganas que tuviera de llorar al verlos juntos no podía derramar ni una sola lagrima….Pero yo sabia que tu padre me amaba, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad me lo decía. Poco tiempo después de haberse casado tu madre asumió como la nea reina de Inglaterra. Ella sabia que su esposo no era feliz a su lado sabia perfectamente que el estaba enamorado de mi y que no importaba lo que ella hiciese el jamás la amaría a ella.

Me avergüenza un poco decir esto pero tu padre y yo nos encontrábamos cada noche en mi habitación mientras tu madre dormía…Jamás dejamos de amarnos, luego de un tiempo yo quede embarazada pero perdí al bebe, sufrí mucho con eso pero lo que vino después me dolió aun mas, me entere de que tu madre también estaba embarazada, tu padre al saber eso decidió alejarse de mi y ocuparse de tu madre y de ti no porque ya no me quisiera si no por ti. Bueno 9 meses después nacieron yuuki y tu, el doctor le dijo a tu madre que tenia una extraña enfermedad y que no viviría mucho tiempo… Al enterarse de eso me obligo a guardar el secreto de que tubo gemelas y me hizo deshacerme de tu hermana ya que decía que no le servia de nada tener una hija enferma siempre fue tan…malvada… y al ver la frialdad con la que podía tratar a su propia hija una niña nacida de sus entrañas y pensar que hay tanta gente que no puede tener hijos y ella solo por el hecho de que están enfermos se desase de ella… Yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo así que la deje en un hogar de menores donde podría ser adoptada por gente que si la quisiera

Bueno el tiempo pasó y tú te convertiste en una niña hermosa. Yo te quería y te quiero mucho. Siempre te vi como la hija que nunca tuve…todos los meses yo iba a ver a tu hermana t}y me aseguraba de que estuviera bien, ella se veía tan triste siempre…Habían veces en que me daban ganas de contarle todo a tu padre pero temía por tu vida ya que tu madre con tal de que yo no dijera nada me amenazo con matarte y echarme la culpa. Bueno tu eras una niña hermosa, estabas muy enamorada del joven Ikuto, Recuerdo que por las mañanas cuando peinaba tu cabello solías hablarme mucho de el con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro- dijo sakura sonriendo Ante aquel comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que Ikuto me miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Bueno prosigue- dije aclarando mi voz y tratando de evitar la mirada de Ikuto

-Bueno al ver que usted se veía feliz al lado de Ikuto-sama, también me di cuenta de que su padre cada vez era mas infeliz, y ya no soportaba a su esposa…Un día no pude aguante mas y le conté a tu padre sobre la existencia de Yuuki y también le Conté sobre la amenaza que me hizo tu madre si el se enteraba de so…Su padre fue al orfanato donde estaba su hermana y no soporte verla tan sola e indefensa así que me Pidió ayuda…-

-¿ayuda?- pregunte extrañada

-.- Hola mis niñas perdón por no actualizar pero me daba mucha flojera pasar el capitulo de el cuaderno al computador y me daba flojera y hasta que lo subí xd es super triste esta historia x a mi juicio O: lo hizo con mucho cariño para ustedes…gracias por sus reviws me inspiran cada día a seguir escribiendo O: y eso dejen sus comentarios y puteadas para mi por no actualizar -.- ls quiero que estén bien y dejen revió (: adiós ¡!

HINA-CHAN


	28. Chapter 28

-CAPITULO 28-

-¿Ustedes han oído hablar sobre "Romeo y Julieta"?- pregunto sakura

-¡Claro que si! Es mi historia de Amor favorita… Pero ¿a que viene eso? – dije algo extrañada por su comentario

-Entonces recordaran que Julieta ocupo una pócima que hizo que la creyeran muerta pero luego de u tiempo ella despertaba ¿no es así? –

-si, la ocupo para huir de su compromiso y poder estar con Romeo-

-Bueno su padre hablo investigo mucho sobre eso, pero al parecer parecía imposible creerla… Pero no se rindió, hablo con un científico y al final la lograron crear…Ocupo eso para hacerse pasar por muerto…Luego del funeral en la noche yo fui al cementerio y desenterré el ataúd y lo saque después de todo nadie se daría cuenta que había un ataúd vació. Pocas horas después tu padre despertó y me dio las gracias por mi ayuda, me confeso que jamás me dejo de amar. Fue al orfanato y adopto a yuuki por supuesto que con documentación falsa. Lo único que me dijo antes de que me fuera fue que jamás dejara de recordarte lo mucho que el te ama.

Pasaron así los meses y usted cayo en una depresión, lo único que la animaba era estar con Ikuto-sama el era el único que lograba que el brillo volviese a sus ojos pero cuando el no estaba usted se apagaba completamente y estaba muy triste. Yo siempre estuve con usted cuidándola y tratando que saliera de esa horrible depresión que no le permitía ser feliz. Hasta que algo pasó… La familia de Ikuto-sama fue arrestada por intento de "traición a la corona".-al decir esto ikuto hizo una mueca como si le molestase el comentario.

Cuando eso ocurrió la reina no lo dudo ni un segundo y los mando matar sin siquiera cerciorarse de que todo hubiera sido verdad, Si yo no hubiera sacada a Ikuto-sama el también habría muerto, Lo lleve con Sebastián su mayordomo tal y como su padre me lo había pedido. Yo sabia que Ikuto-sama se iría después de la ejecución de sus padres y no volvería y eso causaría un enorme dolor en usted princesa y obviamente con esa enorme depresión que tenia yo no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo.

Fui donde el científico que creo la pócima para su padre y le pedí que fabricara una que fuera capaz de hacer olvidar solo ciertos recuerdos en la mente, compre dos frascos, uno para usted y el otro se lo di a Sebastián para que se lo diera a tomar a Ikuto-sama y esa poción fue la que provoco que el olvidara todo acerca de su pasado en Inglaterra y no pudiese recordar nada.

A pesar de que los dos frascos contenían la misma pócima provoco un efecto distinto en ustedes dos y eso fue por que la de Ikuto-san estaba más concentrada provocando que olvidara mas cosas en cambio la de la princesa no estaba tan concentrada haciendo que solo se olvidase de usted.

El día en que los padres de Ikuto-san murieron usted princesa, se desmayo, cuando la lleve a su cuarto aproveche de darle a beber la pócima. Luego de dársela se lo comente a su madre y obviamente no tuvo ninguna objeción ya que para ella era mucho mejor que usted se olvidara de todo lo relacionado a la familia Tsukiyomi… Bueno y supongo que eso es todo lo que ustedes tienen que saber, esa es toda la historia, espero que ustedes me cr4ean ya que no podría mentirle acerca de algo como esto- dijo sakura terminando con su relato.

-Se como es mi madre y confió 100% en ti, Tú nunca me has dado motivos como para dudar de tus palabras, al contrario siempre has sido como una madre para mi siempre me ayudaste y estuviste apoyándome en los peores momentos de mi vida y es absolutamente imposible que yo desconfié de ti. Me duele, y me duele mucho saber todo esto y terminar de darme cuenta de cómo es mi mama sabia que era malvada pero no hasta tal extremo… En estos momentos me arrepiento tanto de haber tratado así a mi hermana y a mi padre siendo que ellos no tenían otra escapatoria, me gustaría poder volverlos a ver para pedirles perdón después de todo ellos no se merecían todo lo que yo les dije…me siento terrible, es increíble como una persona puede llegar a tal grado de perversidad y me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto.-

-No se preocupe princesa, usted no es nada mas que otra victima de su madre, no tiene porque sentirse mal y con respecto a yuuki y su padre no le quepa la menor duda de que tarde o temprano podrá volverlos a ver y así pedirles perdón…No se sienta mal mi niña usted no es culpable de que la gente de este mundo sea así de perversa- dijo Sakura abrazándome tiernamente.

Unas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, me dolía tanto pensar en lo malvada que era mi madre… detestaba llamarla así después de todo ella no se merece ser llamada "Mama" ella jamás a sido una madre conmigo… La única que podría llegar a merecerse ese nombre es Sakura es ella después de todo la que siempre ha estado conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos… ella si es mi Madre, aunque no me aya engendrado pero después de todo no todo va en eso ser madre significa dar cariño, amor, apoyo y Sakura es la única que me ha entregado todo eso…

Bueno ya nada me saco con lamentar ahora lo único que me importaba era encontrar la forma para poder recordar… ya se había convertido en una necesidad para mi, quiero recordar y lo quiero ¡ahora!...

-dime Sakura… ¿Hay alguna forma para que yo pueda recordar?- pregunte.

-.-U Bueno mis queridísimas lectors U_U perdón hontoni gomen nasai demo enserio que he estado con muchos problemas en mi cabeza y no había tenido ganas de actualizar pero prometo hacerlo mas seguido :D Perdónenme también si no les gusto el capitulo U_U a pesar de que lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes *O* enserio MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviws no saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo O: las quiero mucho y se los agradezco.

Como siempre estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios sean buenos o malos si quieren tirarme tomates o putearme por escribir mal lo que sea que quieran envíenme sus Reviws y consulten sus dudas ya que si tienen alguna pregunta es mi culpa por no hacerme entender lo mejor posible U_U lo siento y tratare de actualizar pronto las quiero mucho como siempre mil besos y nos estamos leyendo en el capitulo 29 las quiero O:

Hina chan***

P.D.: con este capitullo me van quedando solo 6 capis para que acabe el fic O: las amo adiós


	29. Chapter 29

-CAPITULO 29-

-dime sakura, ¿hay alguna forma para que pueda recordar?-

-bueno pues creo que hay dos maneras… La primera es que la golpeen hasta dejarla inconsciente, como al joven Ikuto y la segunda es buscar al científico que creo la pócima para que pueda crear otra que cause el efecto contrario a la primera-

-OK, yo opto por la primera- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa malvada

Lo fulmine con la mirada – Eres tan lindo me encanta como te preocupas por mi integridad física- dije sarcásticamente

-es broma, no te lo tomes a pecho… pero de todos modos ¿Cómo encontraremos al científico? – pregunto

-Pues yo puedo encargarme de eso- dijo Sakura amablemente

-Muchísimas gracias… Pero quiero que este listo para antes de… antes de…la boda- dije con un tono triste agachando la mirada

-tratare de hacer lo que pueda ya que solo falta 1 semana pero de seguro lo conseguiremos-

-Amu… No lo hagas, no te cases con el….vamonos, vamonos lejos, muy lejos donde podamos ser felices juntos, solo tu y yo, sin realeza, sin problemas, solos tu y yo para siempre… te lo ruego.-

No puedo decir que la propuesta de Ikuto no era tentadora, nada me gustaría más que estar lejos de todo esto con él … Pero no es que yo quisiera casarme es que yo DEBIA casarme…Porque o si no mi madre lo mataría y yo prefería mil veces tenerlo lejos a que este muerto.

-Mi amor… No es que yo quiera casarme… es que yo DEBO casarme con él- le dije poniéndole mis manos en el rostro y mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?-

-porque si no lo hago… ella te matara… mi madre mandara matarte-

-¡pues prefiero eso a verte casado con él!... Amu por favor, por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas-

-Justamente porque tu eres lo que mas quiero es que no dejare que te mate es por eso que me casare con él, No puedo permitirme a mi misma seguir haciéndote daño-

-Amu tú no me haces daño, **Yo te amo**, Por favor entiendo que no puedo verte casada con alguien que no sea yo y mucho menos con ese estupido-

-¡y tu entiéndeme a mi!, no voy a dejar que mueras y menos por una razón tan absurda como yo-

-¡¿Por qué rayos eres tan terca?- me dijo Ikuto enojado

-¡¿y tu Por qué no entiendes que no quiero que mueras?- le grite enojada también

-¡eres imposible!- me grito y me dio la espalda

-¡NO, tú eres imposible!- le grite y también le di la espalda

-por favor dejen de pelear, no es momento para eso- nos dijo sakura

-es imposible no pelear con alguien como ella/él- dijimos ikuto y yo al unísono para luego fulminarnos con la mirada y darnos la espalda nuevamente

-Bueno creo que podemos pensar en una manera para sacar a ikuto-san de aquí y otra para que usted princesa no se case con ese rufián con mi ayuda ustedes podrían huir juntos y….-

-¡Silencio!- nada de eso ocurrirá ¡jamás!- Dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

Todos miramos extrañados hacia la puerta y nos sorprendimos al ver que era mi madre

-¡M-Mamá!- exclame

-su majestad…yo…-

-Tú nada, lo he escuchado todo, veo que te tomaste la molestia de contarles toda tu triste y desdichada vida, asiéndote la victima ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora? ¿Qué te de un premio a la mujer del año?...Pero que buena es Sakura, tratando de ayudar a la gene a obtener la felicidad que tu jamás tuviste y que jamás tendrás que lindo- dijo ella aplaudiendo sarcásticamente

-bueno ¡si! ¡Ayudo a la gente que quiero para que no le haga daño una persona tan horrible como tú!- dijo Sakura enojada y levantando la voz

-¡Cállate!- exclamo mi madre- Tú eres una simple bastarda no te atrevas ni en sueños a levantarme la voz- dijo y le dio una cachetada y esta calló al suelo

-¡Basta mamá!- dije yo imponiéndome ante ella y Sakura -No voy a permitir que la siguas golpeando ¡ya basta!-

-Que valiente eres Amu arriesgarte así por una simple sirvienta buena para nada y un don nadie como este muchacho-

-Bueno puede que para ti sean solo eso pero para mi son muchísimo más, ellos me importan y no dejare que les hagas nada- grite y mi madre me dio una bofetada a mi también

-¡Amu!-Exclamo Ikuto

-¡No! Ikuto no te preocupes… No me importa en lo absoluto cuantas cachetadas me de no permitiré que les haga nada – dije y mire a mi madre desafiante

-Tu valentía sigue sorprendiéndome, es raro ver ese tipo de conducta en una persona tan cobarde como tú… Me sorprendes mucho pero no dejare que los planes que tengo para ti se arruinen, tú te casaras con Tadase la próxima semana y punto final-

-no quiero…- susurre con la mirada baja

-¿Qué? Lo siento no te escuche-

-¡Que no quiero!- le grite

-Pues me importa un pepino si no quieres lo vas a hacer igual es eso o estos dos se mueren, tu elijes…o te casas o ellos dos mueren-

-¡no, so si que no!... yo me casare… pero con una condición-

-¿Condición?-

-Cuando yo me halla casado tú mandaras a liberar a Ikuto-

-lo haré pero el debe prometer irse lejos de aquí y no regresar jamás-

-¡No me iré!- grito Ikuto

Tome su mano y lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos-Mi amor, por favor hazme feliz sabiendo que te fuiste de todo este infierno-

-Amu, no voy a dejarte…Te amo- me susurro

-Yo también te amo, pero entiéndeme por favor no quiero que mueras, prefiero tenerte lejos a verte muerto-

-Amu, te amo…por favor…- dijo él acariciando tiernamente mi rostro

-Yo también te amo, muchotas de lo que tu imaginas, si no te amara no estaría haciendo esto, por lo mismo porque te amo es que debes dejar que me case con Tadase y tú debes irte, regresar a Tokio ya veras que encontraras a otra persona para ser feliz, ve y busca la felicidad que no podré tener, aunque sabiendo que salve tu vida es suficiente como para que yo viva feliz el resto de mi vida- conteste y le di un beso en los labios a través de los barrotes

-Piénsalo bien Tsukiyomi Ikuto yo que tú aprovechaba esta oportunidad Única-

-¡Usted cállese!... Amu, no me pidas eso, mis padres también me lo pidieron antes de morir, yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti, yo te amo y no podré vivir pensando en que por las noches compartes la misma cama con ese imbecil-

-Ikuto por favor no lo hagas más difícil- dije entre lágrimas

-¿Dónde quedo la Amu que me decía "Pídeme lo que quieras de seguro que puedo conseguirlo"? –

-Bueno…supongo que después de todo no puedo conseguirlo todo… ganaste- dije separándome de el y llorando –Te amo pero no me pidas que te vea morir-

Después de eso mi madre encerró a Ikuto y A Sakura y redoblo la vigilancia. Yo tenía absolutamente prohibido acercarme ahí hasta después del matrimonio…

Ikuto mi amor…No podía dejar de llorar pero yo no iba a permitir simplemente no lo vería morir aunque esto me contara mi propia felicidad…

Hay cosas tan importantes en esta vida que a veces perderla simplemente no es una opción…

Hola mis querids lectors espero que les haya gustado este capitulo O: lo hice como siempre con mucha dedicación (: O: michisisisisisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar y a inspirarme todos los días *3*

Bueno ya vamos en el capitulo 29 - y eto llega hasta el 34 y veré si alcanza para un 35 u_u muchas gracias y saben que espero sus comentarios *-*

Bueno eso ando 0 aporte el día de hoy gracias y sigan leyendo por favor (:

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que estén muy bien y eso ls quiero adiós

Hina***


	30. Chapter 30

-CAPITULO 30- **pov. Ikuto**

Pasaban los días y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Amu, hoy era 29 de octubre… Mañana a esta misma hora, a las 6:00 de la tarde Amu, MI Amu será la esposa de un estupido y será desdichada por el resto de su vida. No podía permitirlo. Pero no podía hacer mucho estando ahí encerrado…

-¡Maldita sea!- grite enojado… No soportaba el hecho de no poder ayudarla, de tener que esperar como un imbecil ahí sentado

-Tranquilícese Ikuto-sama- me dijo Sakura

-¿Como rayos quieres que este tranquilo sabiendo que Amu se casara con un tarado?-

-Cálmese, nosotros no permitiremos que eso ocurra-

-¿y como? Si estamos aquí encerrados, no podemos hacer nada-

-Tengo un plan-

-¿Qué?... y ¿Qué rayos estamos esperando aquí?-

-Necesitamos esperar hasta la media noche, cuando se produzca el cambio de guardia-

-¡Pero aun falta mucho!- grite pateando una silla

-¡Joven Ikuto!- grito Sakura y me dio una cachetada-Tranquilícese por favor, si sigue así no le será de mucha ayuda a la princesa-

-OK…Creo que la necesitaba-

-Ahora escúcheme con atención… Cuando sean las 12:00 en punto saldremos de aquí por un pasadizo que hay detrás de la chimenea, ese pasadizo lleva al patio trasero, luego debemos lograr que los guardias no se den cuenta y salir del palacio. Luego nos iremos con el padre de Amu, esa será nuestra ultima esperanza, estoy segura de que el rey ayudara a la princesa en cuanto se entera de lo que la reina le esta haciendo a su hija.

-¡Eres un genio!-

-no es para tanto, yo haría cualquier cosa por la princesa-

-¿la quieres mucho?

-Mas que a mi propia vida… ella es como mi propia hija, Todo lo que a ella le hace daño a mi me duele de la misma forma… Creo que si yo pudiera elegir a alguien como hija no lo pensaría dos veces y la escogería a ella- dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro

-No me cabe la menor duda de que tú te mereces lo mejor, siempre has sido una mujer muy buena, Jamás podré olvidar la noche en que me ayudaste a escapar de este lugar-

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa, Ella era una mujer tan dulce que no puedo acabar de creerme como es que la vida la ha tratado tan mal. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Auxilio, Alguien venga pronto! ¡La princesa se ha caído por las escaleras y no despierta!- Luego escuche a la gente corre para ir a su ayuda.

-¡Amu!...Sakura ella..- la mire horrorizado

-si, ya escuche y no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que ella se encuentre bien- Contesto ella con preocupación

Esto me estaba volviendo loco, estar encerrado aquí sin poder ayudarla, no poder estar con ella cuando me necesitaba…

-¡Maldita sea!- grite de nuevo golpeando la pared con mi mano, esta comenzó a sangrar pero no me importo en lo absoluto, no me importaba lo que me pudiese pasar a mi… yo necesitaba saber que ella esta bien…-

**POV. AMU**

**-**Quiero recordar… Quiero recordar…Quiero recordar- me pase 6 días completos diciéndome eso a mi misma. Quiero recordar el pasado en que estuve con Ikuto quiero recordarlo y que nunca mas se me olvide…Si ni puede estar conmigo por lo menos podré tenerlo dentro de mis recuerdos…

Por mucho que lo deseara no podía recordar nada. Ya intente por todos los medios contactar a aquel científico pero era imposible no habían rastros de el…Bueno aun me queda la otra opción, recibir un golpee y quedar inconciente pero ¿y si eso no funciona?

¿Qué haré?...Eso no importa, Lo intentare de todas formas pero lo complicado seria encontrara a alguien que me golpeara sin remordimientos cosas que me parecía muy difícil ya que siendo yo una princesa dudo mucho que alguien se atreva…Bueno tendré que arreglármelas sola y que sea pronto ya que mañana es mi boda

-¡ay! Dios mió ayúdame…- Exclame para mi misma, por mas que lo pensaba no encontraba una forma que me ayudara a recordar. Decidí dar un paseo para despejar mi cabeza a ver si así algo se me ocurría, pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras no me di cuenta y el piso estaba mojado cosa que hizo que resbalara y rodara escaleras abajo quedando inconciente.

**-HORAS MAS TARDE ESE DIA-**

¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?, me dolía todo el cuerpo…Cientos de imágenes se me empezaron a acumular en mi cabeza provocando que me doliera intensamente…

-M-Mi cabeza- dije abriendo los ojos

-¡Princesa! Me alegro mucho que haya despertado- me dijo Naomi, la sirvienta que reemplazaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, me duele todo.-

-Usted se ha caído por las escaleras, pero tranquila el medio dijo que estaría muy bien para mañana-

-¿Ma-ña-na?- repetí

Ahora lo recordaba, yo me había caído por las escaleras…MI cabeza, mi cuerpo, todo me dolía mucho-

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Mamá, ¿Por qué los están apuntando con esas armas?-

-solo esperamos su orden para comenzar su majestad…-

-comiencen-

-Preparados…-

-Mamá ¡Detén esto!-

-Apunten-

-¡Mamá!-

-fuego…-

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-¡NO!- Grite agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡¿Señorita que le ocurre?- Pregunte Naomi asustada

-ella los mato- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Podía recordarlo, todo…con lujo y detalles…Gracias Dios por cumplir mi ultimo deseo.

Era doloroso pero a la vez muy hermoso poder recordar a Ikuto. MI Ikuto, el pequeño que se burlaba de mi por no saber bailar…Pero a pesar de eso lo amaba mucho…Recordé mi infancia con él, era tan feliz. Mi amor, el primero y el último, al que por siempre amare. Ahora podré tenerte siempre en mi mente, aunque este casada con otro hombre siempre me aferrare a tu recuerdo, aunque tenga que besar a otro siempre lo haré pensando en ti. Tú serás siempre mi todo, este sacrificio valdrá la pena, quiero que seas feliz no me importa si no eres mió, no me importa si yo estoy casada con otro Yo siempre me aferrare al amor que siento por ti… Y espero no olvidarte nunca mas, Cuando ya no estés a mi lado lo único que te pido es que de vez en cuando pienses en mi y que jamás me olvides nuevamente…

Te amo mi amor

Las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro pero no eran del todo lagrimas de tristeza una que otra también eran lagrimas de felicidad. Felicidad al poder recordarlo a él.

. –u Hola mis queros lectores primero que todo pedir perdón por retrasarme en mis actualizaciones… últimamente me he sentido fatal sicológicamente hablando no había tenido ganas de nada… por otro lado agradecerle por sus reviws que siempre me inspiran muchísimo… Bueno estamos en el capitulo numero 30 ya solo nos quedan 4 capítulos mas y acaba yo ya termine de escribir el fanfic en m borrador solo me queda subirlo y arreglarle ciertas cosirilijillas xd (: bueno como siempre les pido que me den sus opiniones diciéndome que les pareció el capitulo :Z acepto todo tipo de comentarios puteadas.. criticas constructivas xd etcétera xd dshadjhjsa bueno eso ya se me cuidan todos los amo *3*

HINA***


	31. Chapter 31

-CAPITULO 31**- pov. Ikuto**

Estaba nervioso a mas no poder, miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos y me paseaba como un león encerrado. Pareciera que mi esposa estuviera dando a luz y yo esperando en la sala de espera…Los nervios me estaban matando…

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunte

-cinco minutos-

-aaaaah-

-¿y ahora?- pregunte parándome nuevamente

-¡Siguen faltando cinco minutos, ahora le ruego que se calme!- Me grito Sakura irritada

-OK, OK…Dime Sakura ¿crees que Amu este bien?-

-No lo sé pero sinceramente espero que así sea-

-Sakura… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no logramos escapar?- pregunte con preocupación

-Simplemente esperar que Tadase y la Reina se envenenen con la comida…o que un meteorito caiga en plena iglesia aplastándolos…-

…Después de decir eso por fin dieron las 12 en ese gran reloj…

-Ya es hora- me aviso Sakura

-¡Aleluya!-

Al decir eso Sakura se acerco a la chimenea y empujo la pared dejando ver un túnel. Sakura saco una mini linterna quien sabe de donde y se metió en el túnel para luego yo hacer lo mismo, el túnel era muy estrecho y oscuro…Avanzaba pero tenia la impresión de estar donde mismo ya que era interminable, cuando al fin pude ver un poco de luz, la luz de la luna, me alegraba tanto verla. Sakura empujó una rejilla y salimos al patio trasero. Los guardias no tardaron en hacer el cambio, nos escondimos en un arbusto para que nadie nos viese…

-¿y ahora por donde salimos?- dije mirando la puerta que estaba custodiada por los guardias

-vamos a tener que escalar la pared-

-¡¿Estas loca? Esa cosa esta altísima-

-bueno ¿quieres ayudar a la princesa o no?-

-si, pero…-

-¡pero nada! ahora guarde silencio o los guardias nos arrestarán-

Miré la enorme pared y pensé en Amu, luego miré el palacio y había una habitación iluminada, la de Amu, lo supe porque la ví en el balcón, ahí estaba…Pensativa mirando la nada, se veía tan linda yo debía hacer todo lo necesario para que no se casara, no quería perderla, no me permitiría a mi mismo perderla nuevamente.

Con la única persona con la que permitirá que ella se case es conmigo y absolutamente nadie más, ella era MIA, MIA PARA SIEMPRE… -Tranquila mi amor yo te salvare- susurre para mi mismo. Ella entro en su habitación, pero no pudo verme…Bueno faltaba poco para que pudiera abrasarla y besarla nuevamente solo un poco mas…Bueno lo único q me alegraba era saber que ella estaba bien y no le había pasado nada malo…Solo espera un poco mas, vendré por ti y no te dejare ir nunca mas.

-Muy bien señorito Ikuto, es hora de salir de aquí-

Sakura empezó a trepar la pared ágilmente y yo hacia lo mismo, cuando por fin estuvimos arriba me alegre bastante, ahora solo quedaba bajar y salir de ese lugar…

La fuga fue un completo éxito, los guardias no lograron vernos y pudimos salir del palacio, pero era solo cuestión de minutos para que se dieran cuenta de que ya no estábamos.

-Menos mal que todo salio bien-

-si, es un milagro….Algo me dice que Dios tampoco quiere que Amu se casé con Tadase-

-Bueno yo creo que ni el mismísimo demonio le desea tanto mal a una persona-

Nos apresuramos a salir de ahí, caminamos largo rato por las calles de Inglaterra, y no detuvimos en frente de una hermosa casa, Sakura toco el timbre y una chica abrió.

-¡¿Amu?-exclame completamente extrañado…era imposible…

-Ikuto-sama tranquilícese ella no es Amu ella es la hermana de amu, Yuuki-

-Sakura… pasen mi padre esta en el comedor-

Sakura entro y yo la seguí…estaba completamente desconcertado ella era diabólicamente idéntica a Amu

-¡Sakura!-exclamo el Rey al verla

-Mi señor, estamos en problemas-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-La reina esta extorsionando a su hija para que se case con Tadase-

-Tiene que ayudarnos…!se lo ruego señor!-Dije

-¿Ikuto?... ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

-yo…este… es una larga historia…-

-Pues rápidamente cuéntanos dijo yuuki trayendo una bandeja con 4 tazas de té.

HOLA! Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 31 T-T cada vez falta menos para el gran final :Z perdonen que este capitulo sea cortito u.u los proximos seran mas largos (:

Muchisimas grancias por leer dia dia mi fic me hacen muy feliz muchas gracias por sus reviws tambie *-*

Bueno no se q mas decir O: eso me voi nos leemos luego (:

Hina**


	32. Chapter 32

-CAPITULO 32**- pov. Amu**

Los recuerdos quedan grabados en nuestras mentes, los cuales hacen que estén presentes solo para ahogarnos en un sufrimiento del cual no podemos salir y cada vez se hace más intenso el dolor y llegas al punto de no querer sufrir más… Las cosas no siempre salen como queremos…Así es las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, eso lo sé, lo tengo más que claro…

Me hubiese gustado que mi padre no se hubiera ido, me hubiese gustado nunca haberme olvidado de Ikuto y así no haberle mentido, Me hubiese gustado que el fuese mi futuro esposo, Me hubiese gustado que en el mundo no hubiera tanta maldad. Pero sobretodo me hubiese gustado dormir y jamás tener que despertar para encontrarme cara a cara con un destino que no quiero.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?, Yo solo quería lo que cualquier persona quiere…ser feliz…

Pero eso ya no será posible ya que nunca podré escapar del destino que mi propia madre escribió para mí.

Estoy enamorada, de mi primer y único amor Tsukiyomi Ikuto lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo, lo amo con todo mi ser pero aun así estoy a horas de unir mi vida para siempre con el hombre mas despreciable que puede existir.

A veces ciento deseos de no tener sentimientos; Amor, odio, desilusión…La vida seria mil veces más sencilla pero a la vez seria vacía. La vida en sí esta hecha para experimentar cada sentimiento existente, esta hecha para amar intensamente, emocionarse con una simple cosa, llorar ya sea de felicidad o de tristeza, para tener esperanzas y caprichos y esta hecha sin duda para que los seres humanos sean felices…

"**El ser humano es el único animal que nació para ser feliz" **eso fue lo que escuche una vez pero la verdad creo que no todos están hechos para eso…

En estos momentos de mi vida, no puedo afirmar que la felicidad exista realmente ya que no conozco a ninguna persona que sea absolutamente feliz Pero… si la felicidad no existe, entonces ¿Por qué Dios nos engaña haciéndonos creer que si?

Es algo ilógico, creer en algo del que nadie esta absolutamente seguro de que existe… Pero también es parte de la naturaleza humana creer en cosas a las que puedan aferrarse en los peores momentos. Su gran ejemplo es Dios… supongo…

Pero también todos sabemos que no se puede vivir sin razones para hacerlo aunque pensándolo bien lo hacemos inconscientemente ya que nadie sabe exactamente para que vivimos. Solo queda pensar que nacemos para ser felices.

Mi conclusión y a la que me aferrare es que la felicidad existe pero solo para algunas personas y está mas que claro que yo no soy una de ellas, es eso o simplemente pensar que la felicidad es algo momentáneo que no dura por siempre.

A Veces me pregunto ¿Por qué hay gente que impide que las demás sean felices? ¿ A caso eso les gusta? ¿Ver el sufrimiento ajeno es entretenido?...Supongo que para mi madre debe serlo.

Me dormí tarde la noche del 29 de octubre, Salí a mi balcón para pensar. "Te amo Ikuto" es lo único que se pasaba por mi mente. Dormí con esperanzas de que la mañana siguiente nunca llegara pero claramente eso jamás ocurrió…

-Princesa, es hora de ponerse su vestido de novia- dijo Naomi

-Ya lo sé, ahora me lo pongo…- Dije con una falsa sonrisa

Naomi salio de la habitación dejándome solla. Descolgué el vestido que aguardaba por mi en mi armario y me lo puse, no pude evitar llorar cuando me mire en el espejo pero enserio eso no era lo que yo quería… ¿Qué le había echo yo a mi madre para que me odiara tanto?

Mi cabello estaba ondulado completamente caía hasta mi cintura y lo único que le adornaba era mi tiara la que indicaba claramente que era una princesa… Una princesa que rogaba ser rescatada por su príncipe azul. En mi cuello tenia lo único que me iba quedando de Ikuto, el collar que me regalo cuando celebramos nuestros cumpleaños, aquel día en el que ambos fuimos enormemente felices.

Me miré por última vez al espejo, tomé el ramo de flores y salí de mi habitación…Todo lo que yo pedía era que esto solo fuese un mal sueño y que a la mañana siguiente despertare y Ikuto estará a mi lado. Baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal afuera estaba el carruaje con hermosos caballos blancos el cual se encargaría de llevarme hasta la iglesia. Arriba del carruaje estaban mi primo el que me llevaría hasta el altar ya que se suponía que mi padre estaba muerto así que el lo reemplazaría y por el otro lado estaba mi madre…Supongo que decidió ir conmigo para vigilar que no me escapara.

-Te ves hermosa hija mía- me dijo ella con una horrenda sonrisa falsa

-Gracias- respondí cortante. Ella se sentó a mi lado y se acerco a mi susurrando para que mi primo no se diera cuenta.

-Lo único que con combina con tu atuendo es este collar corriente- dijo ella arrancándome el collar del cuello

-¡Devuélvemelo!-exigí-¡es lo único que no puedes arrebatarme… es mió… susurre con tristeza

-No lo necesitas- dijo ella y se lo guardo en el bolsillo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan mala? Es mió… mi collar… unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro pero no seguí pidiéndole que me lo devolviera por que sabia que era inútil. Antes de que el carruaje partiera Naomi se acercó a mi madre y le susurro algo, parece ser que fue una mala noticia ya que mi mamá cambio su expresión como si e mundo se viniese, ella solo respondió con un "No descansen hasta encontrarlos" y luego el carruaje partió.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, toda la realeza de Inglaterra estaba presente y otros príncipes, princesas, rey y reinas de otros países también estaban presentes. Esto se me hace cada vez mas complicado…Tadase estaba parado en el altar y la gente ya había tomado sus lugares. El solo hecho de verlo parado ahí con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro hacia que me dieran ganas de patearlo en el piso, pero no podía hacerlo…Habían muchos testigos y podría matarlo sin querer…. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme qu era Ikuto ya que era imposible no se parecía en nada. Ikuto era la persona mas perfecta del mundo y este parecía un sapo que ni aunque mil princesas lo besaran se convertiría en príncipe.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y con ella mi camino hacia el altar, conforme me acercaba al altar mi corazón se comprimía con más fuerza haciendo que tuviera ganas de llorar. Sentía tantas ganas de salir corriendo quería llorar pero a esas alturas ni siquiera eso se me permitía.

Llegue hasta el altar y mi primo de dejo con Tadase

-Te ves hermosa querida- dijo amablemente besando mi mano

-Que pena no poder decir lo mismo de ti "querido"- dije con sarcasmo y retire instantáneamente mi mano

Me miro enojado y se quedo en silencio en eso el padre se acerco al podim y comenzó a hablar.

-Hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes enamorados, Hinamori Amu y Hotori Tadase…-

¿Ha dicho "santo matrimonio"? habrá querido decir "maldito matrimonio" y mas encima por obligación. El padre siguió hablando pero no le preste la más mínima atención hasta que dijo:

-Hotori Tadase, ¿aceptas tú como esposa a Hinamori Amu para cuidarla, respetarla y quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-si, acepto-

Rayos, ¿por qué ni siquiera lo piensa dos segundos? ¿acaso no entiendo que no lo amo?

-Y tú Hinamori Amu ¿aceptas como esposa a Hotori Tadase para cuidarlo, respetarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

"**¡NO!" **Eso era lo que yo quería gritarle al mundo entero, que yo no quería casarme con ese detestable ser…Pero Ikuto estaba de por medio así que no podía hacer nada al respecto…Esta definitivamente era la escena en donde entra alguien y me salva de mi cruel destino, pero eso claramente no ocurriría… las únicas personas que pudieran salvarme están encerradas en un calabozo.

-Yo…Yo…-

HOLA (: bueno vean aquí la rapidez xd actualice rápido *-* espero que les guste mucho este capi ya que lo hice con amor… T—T ya falta muy poco para que todo acabe O:

(: QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPTULO? Les gusto? Que creen que irá a pasar?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo: Z les diré un secreto :O en el próximo capitulo me odiaran con toda su alma querrán matarme pero en el ultimo me amaran *.* eso espero xd

Bueno como siempre agradecerles que leen mi humilde fanfic y que me dejen sus comentarios que me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo *-*

Bueno ya no sé que mas decir muchas gracias y por favor dejenme sus reviws para saber que es pareció

Aaa otra cosa :Z me odiarían mucho si no pongo lemon? Es que la verdad escribí pero salio muy tierno y no quiero quitarle la magia detallando todo u.u díganme yo haré o tratare de hacer lo que ustedes quieran - si quieres lemon me esforzare por escribirlo (:

Bueno eso ya me voy nos leemos :D

Hina**


	33. Chapter 33

-CAPITULO 33- **Pov. Amu**

-Y-Yo…yo… a-acepto- dije con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

-Bueno si existe alguien que se oponga a la unión en santo matrimonio de estos jóvenes, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Nada podía salvarme ahora, era más que claro que nadie podría oponerse ya que todos aquí son marionetas manejadas por mi madre…

-¡Yo me opongo!- grito alguien en la entrada de la iglesia y todos voltearon a mirar, cuando yo me di vuelta creí que me moriría de felicidad

-I-Ikuto- susurre casi sin habla

-¡Yo también me opongo!- Dijo otra persona apareciendo al lado de Ikuto…Sakura…

-¡Yo también me opongo!- dijo alguien más…Mi padre. Gracias, muchas gracias Dios estaba tan feliz de verlos pero al parecer a mi madre la horrorizaron en su expresión se veía que el mundo se le venia abajo.

-Esto es imposible, tú…tú estas muerto es imposible-dijo horrorizada mi madre

-eso es lo que tu creías "querida"- contesto mi padre.

Quise salir corriendo a abrazar a Ikuto pero Tadase me agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas querida?- me pregunto enojado

-A ti que te importa "Querido"- conteste y le di una patada en la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas, este se agacho automáticamente por el dolor cayendo de rodillas al piso… se lo merecía, eso y mucho mas…

-¡Ikuto!- dije y corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza- Ikuto, Ikuto- le decía una y otra vez con lagrimas de felicidad en el rostro -¿Cómo es que lograste escapar?-

-Larga historia, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- me dijo y me beso apasionadamente

-No sabes cuanto necesitaba eso- le dije cuando nos separamos

-Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias- le dije y me beso nuevamente con más ganas.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo que ocurre aquí?- pregunto el padre.

-Padre este matrimonio no puede llevarse a cabo ya que mi hija esta siendo extorsionada para casarse con este hombre- dijo mi papá

-Su majestad ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto e padre-

-P-Por supuesto que no Amu lo hace por su propia voluntad ¿no es así hija mía- dijo ella fingiendo una tierna voz y fulminándome con la mirada

-¡Eso no eso no es verdad! Tú me dijiste que si no me casaba con Tadase ibas a mandar a matar a Sakura y a Ikuto- grite yo, para luego esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Ikuto

-Usted es una mujer malvada, no le importa acecinar ente inocente lo único que le interesa es cumplir sus propósitos… ¡Usted mato a mis padres!- grito Ikuto

-¿Cómo Osas mentir de esa manera?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa

-No te molestes en seguir mintiendo ya que estoy al tanto de todos tus crímenes y abusos de poder…Pongan mucha atención queridos invitados ya que hoy será el día en que yo el Rey de Inglaterra acabara con el reinadote esta maliciosa mujer.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo mi madre anonadada por las recientes palabras de mi padre

-¡Guardias, arréstenla!- dijo él y los guardias lo obedecieron de inmediato

-¡Suéltenme! Yo soy la reina ¡No me toquen!-gritaba ella

-¡Ya no más! Eres una mujer enfermiza. Tuve que llegar a tal extremo de fingir mi muerte para alejarme de ti, eres despiadada, malvada, perversa, la verdad es que no existe un adjetivo calificativo que pueda describirte eres la peor escoria que existe en el mundo. Fuiste capaz de abandonar a una de tus hijas por el simple hecho de estar enferma, te atreviste a mandar matar al duque tsukiyomi y a su esposa solo por creer en lo que un niño envidioso te dijo y sobretodo y lo que jamás te perdonare es que te hayas atrevido a extorsionar a mi hija para casarse con este patán solo para cumplir tus propósitos y manejar a Amu cuando asuma como reina… Ahora como castigo que por cierto me parece poco… pasaras el resto de tus días en prisión junto con toda las escoria del mundo justo donde tu perteneces y no habrá absolutamente ni un ápice de piedad así como tu no la tuviste con ninguna persona.-

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Yo soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijas!-

-¡Ya no mas!... ¡guardias, arréstenla y llévenla a prisión!-

-Si su majestad- dijeron y se la llevaron

-¡Papá!- dije y lo abrace con toda mi fuerza- gracias, gracias, gracias- repetí una y otra vez entre lágrimas

-Tranquila, ahora nada volverá a hacerte daño- dijo él acariciándome el rostro y mirándome con ternura.

-Bueno todas estas confesiones sin duda nos han dejado atónitos a todos y esta más que claro que este matrimonio no se puede llevar a cabo-dijo el padre.

-siento mucho las molestias-dije

Tadase se encontraba arrodillado en el piso sin saber que hacer… ahora todos sus planes se habían vendo abajo.

-¡Amu, cuidado!- grito Ikuto y e empujo haciendo que me cayera, lo único que pude escuchar fue un disparo y ví como Ikuto caía al piso.

La gente comenzó a gritar aterrada y yo estaba paralizada Ikuto en el piso y su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre y al otro extremo de la iglesia se encontraba Tadase apuntando con una pistola.

-¡Si no estas conmigo no estarás con nadie!- grito él

-¡Eres un enfermo!- grite saliendo de mi shock

-¡Guardias arresten a ese hombre de inmediato!- dijo mi papá y lo obedecieron nuevamente

-¡Suéltenme!-gritaba él. Pero era inútil

Corrí hasta donde estaba Ikuto y tome su mano rápidamente

-no, esto simplemente no esta pasando- dije mirándolo a los ojos los cuales tenia débilmente abiertos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin detenerse de mis ojos

-A-Amu…- dijo Ikuto dificultosamente

-sh sh shh…no hables, va a venir el doctor y ya veras como te pondrás bien.. y después todo esto habrá pasado y seremos muy felices…-

-Te amo-

-Yo igual te amo mi amor, es por eso que no morirás, no puedes morir, después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos y al final todo esta bien… es ilógico que mueras aquí- dije acariciándole el rostro

-Te amo- volvió a repetir con un susurro y sus hermosos ojos color zafiro comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! No te duermas… ¡Maldita sea donde hay un doctor!-grite desesperada, inundada en lagrimas…Pero cuando lo volví a mirar sus ojos se habían cerrado completamente…

_Hola :D bueno aquí el capitulo 33 el penúltimo O: a que no se esperaban lo que pasaría? _

_Muahahah soy malvada pero no me odien ya que aun falta el ultimo capi :3_

_Jiji bueno estamos a muy poco para que todo acabe y quiero reiterarle mi gratitud para con todos ustedes ya que se dieron el tiempo de leer este humilde fic escrito de una fan para mas fans *-*_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dia a día me ayudan a inspirarme se los agradezco y pospuesto no dejen de enviármelos para saber que les pareció el capitulo_

_Bueno eso xd y pues nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo dela historia (: las amo a todas adios_

_Hina**_


	34. Capitulo Final

**-CAPITULO FINAL- Pov. Amu**

…Hay cosas tan importantes en la vida que a veces simplemente no es una opción perderlas…

-¡Me duele!- dijo Ikuto acostado en la cama

-tengo claro que te duele… ¿ya te tomaste los analgésicos?- pregunte sentándome a su lado

-los analgésicos no me quitan el dolor- dijo mirándome tiernamente

-¿y entonces que quieres que haga?-

-dame un beso- dijo él con una sonrisa picara

-¡Eso no te quitara el dolor!... ¡Gato pervertido!- exclame

-dame un beso, por favor solo uno y ya- dijo, abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello

-I-Ikuto… no hagas eso- dije sonrojándome

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sensualmente-¿esto?- y siguió besando mi cuello

¡¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan irresistible?¡… es un tonto, me hace enojar a cada momento, hace cosas pervertidas y … lo amo…

Aquel día pensé que lo perdía, pensé que moriría y agradezco al cielo que los doctores hayan podido sacarle la bala, por suerte no había dañado ningún órgano vital solo hubo mucha perdida de sangre y tuvimos que buscar un donador afortunadamente fue rápido…

-Te amo- le dije y lo bese lenta pero intensamente, poco tiempo después é profundizo el beso y nos fuimos cayendo hacia atrás haciendo que yo quedara encima de él.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y me seguí besando hasta que de pronto alguien entro a la habitación.

-¡Hola!- dijeron Sakura, yuuki y mi padre al unísono. Ikuto y yo nos volteamos rápidamente y los quedamos viendo.

-¡Lo siento! Parece que interrumpimos- exclamo sakura sonrojada

-Disculpen solo veníamos a ver como seguí Ikuto pero al parecer esta mucho mejor…por favor continúen en lo suyo nosotros nos vamos- dijo yuuki mi padre nos miraba atónito no sabia que decir.

-¿eeeeh? Tranquilos, no piensen cosas que no son etto…etto… les juro que no es lo que parece-dije, sonrojada a mas no poder moviendo mis brazos

Ikuto y los demás me miraron y se echaron a reír por mi sospechoso comportamiento.

-¡MO!... No se rían- dije enojada

-Tranquilízate no te enojes hija- me dijo mi padre

-Bueno y ¿Cómo sigues Ikuto?- pregunto sakura

-Muy bien, no me duele nada puedo decir que estoy absolutamente curado-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si hace menos de 3 minutos me dijiste que te dolía!-

-Era mentira, hace como 3 días que no me duele nada-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y me guiño un ojo ero para ese entonces yo lo único que quería era acecinarlo

-¡¿quieres decir que te he estado cuidando como una burra solo porque tú querías?-

-pues si- dijo él con simpleza

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto eres un…- no pude completar la frase por que me beso repentinamente

-emm…- dijo yuuki- mejor vamonos después de todo creo que si interrumpimos

-si, vamos- Luego de eso los 3 salieron dejándonos a Ikuto y a mi solos, no pude decir nada ni detenerlos ya que Ikuto me tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos entrelazo su mano con la mía y le seguí besando lenta y apasionadamente, esos besos que me dejaban loquita por el, su lengua jugaba con la mía provocando que me estremeciera y él riera picaronamente.

Me abrazó fuertemente y nos quedamos así un rato, así es como me gustaba estar…en sus brazos rodeada por ese calor que me daba tranquilidad, sintiendo lo mucho que me ama y de música de fondo el único sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo rápidamente por la serranía del otro. Él era sin duda el hombre de mis sueños, lo amo y quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

-Te amo- le dije

-lo sé-

-quiero estar contigo para siempre…-

-**. . .**- el guardo silencio cosa que hizo que me alarmara un poco ¿qué acaso el no quería lo mismo?

-¿Ikuto?-

-¿umm?-

-¿escuchaste lo que te dije?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-lo escuche fuerte y claro- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Y que opinas? ¿No dices nada?- siguió mirándome fijamente y se levanto de la cama, fue a donde estaba su chaqueta y saco algo del bolsillo. Yo me quede sentada en la cama observando sus movimientos empezaba a creer que saldría corriendo…Hasta que por fin volvió conmigo. Me arrodille en la cama y me quede mirándolo.

-No hay cosa que me gustaría mas que pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo…-dijo por fin- es por eso…- me miro fijamente y me acerco la mano y en ella estaba una cajita de terciopelo roja y dentro un hermoso anillo de compromiso.- es por eso, que quiero que te cases conmigo…-

Mire el anillo, lo mire a él y trate de asimilar lo que me estaba proponiendo… mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, la cabeza me daba vueltas, unas lagrimas se derramaron por mis ojos… pero no es porque estuviera triste sino que estaba feliz tan feliz que no sabia que hacer… Ikuto me miraba atentamente para que la respuesta saliera de mis labios.

-Y-Yo… por supuesto que acepto-le dije y lo abrase el me beso y puso el anillo en mi dedo.

-Ahora serás mía y solo mía hasta el fin de nuestros días- me beso. Un beso largo, tierno, apasionado, lento, que transmitía toda la felicidad que sentíamos ambos en ese momento, Caímos en la cama y nos seguimos besando…pero yo quería ir mas allá de un simple beso así que comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa hasta lograr quitársela completamente, lo mire por un momento…era tan perfecto, mis manos recorrieron su pecho desnudo mientras el me miraba fijamente y disfrutaba de mi caricia, no seguimos besando y el comenzó a desabrochar lentamente mi blusa, hasta que me la quito.

Yo tenia un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas…Jamás había estado en esa situación él era el primero…y claro que con mucho gusto le regalo mi virginidad yo lo amo y estoy segura de querer hacer esto.

Me beso nuevamente y recorrió mi cuello llenándolo de besos luego llego a mi oído y lo mordió para luego susurrarme sensualmente:

-Amor, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? Me dijo y volvió a invadir mi cuello con calidos besos

-Jamás…Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida…-

Nos volvimos a besar muy apasionadamente, quito mi falda y yo su pantalón… Cuando por fin nos deshicimos de toda la ropa nos miramos fijamente para observar lo que teníamos al frente y que muy pronto se unirían para formar uno. Aquella noche Ikuto me quito la virginidad y yo se la quite a el, que cosa mas hermosa que hacer el amor con la persona que amas, nada mas hermoso que entregarle tu virginidad a la persona que siempre será solo para ti.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo primero que vi fue una penetrante mirada zafiro viéndome fijamente.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- musito él

-Se considera rarita a la gente que ve dormir a otras- dije yo y le di un fugaz beso en los labios

-Bueno hora de levantarse. Sakura vino y dijo que tu padre quería hablar con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sakura vino? ¡¿Y nos vio? ¡ en estas condiciones?- pregunte alarmada y completamente roja.

-si, así es umm… ¿me pregunto si habremos hecho mucho ruido? Y por eso tu padre querrá hablar con nosotros- pregunto Ikuto tranquilamente mientras yo me ponía cada vez mas roja.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?- pregunte aun mas roja si es que eso era posible

-¡Era broma!, ahora deja de gritar y vístete que debemos bajar- dijo Ikuto

El se levanto y mayor fue mi impresión cuando vi que solo traía sus boxers, automáticamente me tape los ojos con una almohada Ikuto al percatarse de esto solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué te tapas los ojos?... Anoche me viste con mucho menos- dijo el quitándome la almohada de los ojos

-¡Guarda silencio! No quiero que digas absolutamente nada al respecto- dije yo aun sonrojada

-que linda eres- me dijo y me beso

Luego de eso nos vestimos y arreglamos para luego bajar a desayunar. En la mesa se encontraba mi papá mi hermana y mi mamá sakura.

-Buenos días- dije emocionada

-buenos días- respondieron todos.

Me senté al lado de mi hermana la cual me sonrió ante el gesto

-¡Wow! Que hermoso anillo-exclamo yuuki -¿Quién te lo ha regalado?-

-etto…-

-yo se lo di, y aprovecho de decirle a usted señor que le he pedido a su hija que se case conmigo-dijo Ikuto seriamente- y no hay cosa que me haga mas feliz que usted nos diera sus bendiciones-

-Bueno pues si ella te ha dicho que si tienen todas mis bendiciones, lo único que quiero es que Amu sea feliz… pero hay de ti si la haces sufrir porque te juro que te mato…literalmente hablando- dijo papá con una mirada seria

-No se preocupe señor jamás haré sufrir a su hija ya que es demasiado importante en mi vida-

-Otra cosa importante…¿Ustedes tienen claro que después de casarse asumirán el poder como nuevos rey y reina de Inglaterra no es así?-

-Sobre eso… no quiero papá, no quiero seguir siendo parte de la realeza de Inglaterra, quiero irme a vivir con Ikuto a Tokio después de la boda…-dije seria

-Pero hija, eso es imposible tu debes asumir como princesa…-

-No necesariamente- dijo Yuuki – Cuando ví a Amu por primera vez me di cuenta del resentimiento que sentía hacia mi por haberle arrebatado a su padre una cosa que era tan importante para ella, eso me hizo sentir mal y yo quiero algo por ella… Hace un año que me enfermedad se curó gracias a un grandioso doctor ahora estoy completamente sana… y Nadie aparte de los que estamos ahora aquí sabe de mi existencia y se me ocurre que… podríamos intercambiar de lugares… yo me quedo en Inglaterra y asumo como reina y tú te vas a vivir a Tokio con Ikuto- a finalizar todos la quedamos mirando sorprendidos

-yuuki…¿enserio harías eso por mi?-

-claro que si, has sufrido tanto que mas que nadie te mereces ser feliz hermana-

-pues gracias y es obvio que estoy de acuerdo- dije abrazándola

-Bueno… si yuuki esta dispuesta no hay nada mas que decir se hará como ustedes quieran-

-muchas gracias, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen-dije feliz

-Bueno y como es el momento de dar las grandes noticias quiero comunicarles que Sakura y yo nos casaremos- dijo mi papá tomándole la mano a su ahora prometida.

-Me parece estupendo dijo Ikuto-

-por fin todos seremos felices- dijo Yuuki

-por fin podré llamarte "mamá"- le dije a sakura y la abrace

-No hay nada que me gustaría mas que poder llamarte "hija"-

Con esa escena empezaba una nueva historia dentro de Inglaterra, una historia en que todos sus protagonistas serán felices…

Dos meses después mi padre y sakura se casaron, Yuuki asumió como nueva reina de Inglaterra.

-Mañana es el gran día- dije acurrucándome en el pecho de mi futuro esposo

-Mañana por fin serás "la señora Tsukiyomi" serás mía para siempre- dijo él besándome tiernamente.

-Tuya y solo tuya… y tu serás mió y solo mió-

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que todo ocurrió toda aquella época en la que yo era infeliz se acabo, mi madre y Tadase fueron enviados a prisión de por vida, mi padre se casó con Sakura y yuuki es la nueva reina

Mañana es 1 de diciembre el día que me casó con Ikuto el día en que empezaría una nueva vida para mí…La vida que siempre anhele…

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la iglesia, los únicos invitados eran Sakura Yuuki y mi papá. Entre a la iglesia vestida de blanco tomada del brazo de mi padre Ikuto bestia un terno negro y una corbata roja que se le veía divino, cuando llegue a su lado sus ojos se iluminaron completamente.

-cuida bien a mi mas grande tesoro- dijo mi madre y me entrego a él

-no hay nadie en el mundo que la pueda cuidar mejor que yo-

Mi padre asintió y se fue a sentar con Sakura y Yuuki

-te ves hermosa amor- dijo calidamente

-tú no te quedas atrás- dije y lo bese

El padre comenzó a hablar y como siempre no preste atención hasta que dijo la famosa frase

-Hinamori Amu ¿aceptas como esposa a Tsukiyomi Ikuto para cuidarlo, respetarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

- si, acepto-

-tsukiyomi Ikuto ¿aceptas tú como esposa a Hinamori Amu para cuidarla, respetarla y quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-**…**- Ikuto guardo silencio y eso me alarmo ¿por qué no contestaba? ¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

-no…- dijo lentamente, lo mire sorprendida y lagrimas amenazaban con salir… él me miro y solo sonrío- no… podría decirle que no, por supuesto que acepto

-¡Eres un estupido!- susurre tragándome las lagrimas que querían salir

-lo sé, y sé que aun así me amas- susurro

-Bueno pues entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

-ya se había tardado mucho en decir eso- me susurro

-eres un estupido- le volví a decir

-y tú eres hermosa amor- me dijo y me beso

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que Ikuto y yo nos casamos actualmente vivimos en Tokio…Ikuto se convirtió en profesor de música en una universidad muy prestigiosa y yo me convertí en una diseñadora de modas muy famosa. Somos muy felices me atrevo a decir…los tres vivimos muy a gusto en este lugar…ah, se me olvidaba, digo "3" porque ikuto y yo tenemos una hija, se llama Anya Tsukiyomi tiene 4 años y es nuestra pequeña princesita, es hermosa y el tesoro mas grande que tenemos con Ikuto…Soy tan feliz, nunca Imagine que podría llegar a merecer tanta felicidad. Si alguien me preguntara en este momento si valió la pena dejar una corona por todo esto…Respondería mil veces que si, si valió la pena y mucho…completamente…

_Hola O: bueno he aquí lo que querian el ultimo capitulo por fin subido (: espero que les halla gustado ya que trate de hacerlo con todo mi amor y "inspiración" perdonenme si las desilucione y perdonenme por no poner el lemon pero esque la verdad esto me supero no puede detallarles el lemon u.u quedo bastante tierno a mi parecer xd perdonenme se los ruego_

_Y como vieron Ikuto obvio no se muriio ¬¬a poco creian que era tan desgraciada como para matarlo *-* impocible _

_Bueno como saben todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar O: quiero agradecerles a toda y todos ustedes las personas que día a día leyeron mi fanfic esta humilde historia que nacio de una fan para fans muchisimas gracias por todos esos comentarios que me animaron a seguir escribiendo siempre (: a todos les tome un enorme carillo gracias por las palabras que scada capitulo me dedicaron_

_Muchas gracias por todo enserio aquí me despido pero recuerden que muy pronto tendre otro proyect al cual ya le escribi su primer capitulo de seguro es algo nuevo *-*_

_Bueno aki me despido reiterandole mis agradecimientos y piedieno perdon si no les gusto (L) las y los quiero a cada uno de ustedes (:_

_Hiina*_


	35. Chapter 35

Chicas vengo a aclarar algo t1136p19-un-pasaje-de-avion-y-una-corona esta chica ha plageado mi fanfic diciendo que es una amiga mía :c y que yo le dí mi permiso para que lo subiera aclaro que el de esta pagina es el unico y verdadero y que es cienporciento de mí autoría nada eso solo aclarar que este fanfic es mío y que me da mucha rabia que alguien venga a decir que es de ella o que con mi concentimiento lo esccribe esa es gente sin talento que tiene que nadar roban lo de los demás, presento mi indignación y nada a las que leyeron mi historia mil besos, y si ven este fanfic en otra parte denuncienlo o algo pq yo sólo la tengo en esta página :c me dió mucha rabia estoy indignada y lo único que digo es que me ayuden a denunciar esta pagina u798wall abajito sale "denunciar abuso" le ponen en las opciones "violación de los derechos de autor" y en las observaciones le ponen que ese material es exclusivo de fanfiction que la autora verdadera no lo ha puesto en ninguna otra página :c sse los agradecería de sobre manera 3 de antemano muchísimas gracias 3

Hina chan 3


End file.
